Don't You See This Is Our Chance
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda can't hold back their feelings towards eachother during their days as roomates, but will it jeopordize their own lives? Will they be seperated for being true to themselves? They knew it wasn't going to be easy. NEW CHAPTER 28 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

''Elphie?''

Elphaba mumbled back, whilst reading her book, which by now Galinda knew was a silent way for her to continue.

''The dance is next week do you plan on attending?''

Elphaba mumbled back and flipped to the next page.

''I hear they're planning on using a bubble machine.'' She smiled to herself at the very idea and fixed her eyes back on her roommate again.

''Elphie?'' Elphaba rolled her eyes and stared back.

''Yes?''

''Do you plan on going to the first dance of this school year?'' She received a shrug in response and was bothered by the fact that she wasn't.

''But you have to come.''

''Why's that?'' Elphaba focused on her book again, whilst listening to Galinda.

''Because it's a social gathering, you now when people talk and dance and have fun.'' Elphaba laughed at this.

''And who would do all those things with me hmm?'' Galinda stared at her hands and fiddled with them.

''I'll talk to you.'' Elphaba looked up from her book at the blonde.

''Galinda you'll be whizzed away by the nearest boy there, I won't see you at all.''

''Well I'll have to learn to say no and pay more attention to my friend won't I?'' Galinda smiled and was happy to see a very faint one appear on her roommates face.

''So you'll come?'' Galinda bounced on her bed.

''If it shuts you up yes.'' Galinda skipped over to her bed and jumped on the foot of it, causing Elphaba to jump into the air slightly.

''Oh you won't regret, I'll prim you all up and you'll have the best time.'' She hugged her tightly and giggled girlishly. Elphaba froze against her, not knowing how to respond and so as soon as Galinda broke her grip from her she gestured she was sleepy, smiled sheepishly and said goodnight to her. Galinda let blushed afterwards embarrassed she behaved the way she did and sunk into her own bed. Why could she never control her own actions when she was around Elphaba? Why did she feel that tingling feeling in her stomach whenever thy touched? Shaking these ideas out of her mind, she nestled down against her fluffy pillow and drifted into a dream she had dreamt so many times lately.

When Galinda woke the next morning she instantly smiled, the sun was shining brightly through the window and breakfast was prepared for her on a tray. Elphaba crawled to her side of the bed and wrapped her arms around her slender waist.

''Morning beautiful.'' Elphaba kissed her nose lightly and begun stroking her hair. Galinda smiled and leaned in even closer to her.

''Morning.'' Galinda closed her eyes as the two of them leant in and gave each other a good morning kiss on the lips.

''Galinda! Wake up!'' Galinda groaned and rubbed her eyes, knowing it was a dream once again. She was always waked up just when it started to get good.

''Galinda you're going to be late for class, if you don't get up now.'' Galinda hugged her pillow and kept her eyes closed ignoring her. Elphaba took the pillow from beneath her and hit her body with it.

''Hey! What are-''

''Up now!''

''Where's breakfast?''

''In the fridge where else?'' Galinda sulked and reluctantly got ready for class.

''Could you pass me my hairbrush please?'' Elphaba placed her hands on her hips.

''Anything else your goodness?''

''Oh whilst you're there could you fetch my-'' Galinda joked and ducked as she threw her pillow at her.

''There we go.'' Elphaba handed her the brush.

''Thanks.''

''Good dream?'' Galinda stopped combing her hair.

''What do you mean?''

''It sounded like a good dream that's all.'' Elphaba smirked, grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

''See you in class.'' Galinda felt her cheeks go red once again. Had she been talking in her sleep and Elphaba overheard?

''Oh my gosh, oh my gosh-'' Galinda checked herself in the mirror and tried to rid it from her mind as she got ready.


	2. Chapter 2

When she finally got to class, her other classmates were already in their seats and she was as Elphaba warned, late. She quietly opened the door and sneaked in as Dr Dillamond was facing the blackboard. Looking out at the seats, they were all taken, Fiyero was lounging between the two brunettes at the back and the only seat left was of course next to the 'freak' as the rest of the class called her along with many other names.

''Nice for you to join us miss Glinda.'' Galinda bit her bottom lip and turned to him.

''Better late than never true?'' He let out a quiet sigh and waited for her to sit. Elphaba stared at her as she sat beside her and smiled. She turned to look behind her and saw the whole class gaping at them. Elphaba simply smiled to them all and turned back to the front of the classroom. When she turned back she saw Galinda already had a notebook out accompanied with a pink fluffy quill.

''Is Galinda feeling alright?'' Elphaba whispered, whilst making notes herself.

''Yes, I'm fine why do you ask?''

''You've surprised twice today and nothing ever surprises me.''

''Why's that?'' Galinda tried her best to hold back a smile. Elphaba looked at her for a moment and turned back to Dr Dillamond. After a minute of listening to the class, Galinda felt a nudge on her sides and looked to Elphaba who had her notebook lay out on Galinda's lap.

'Sounded like you were having a nice dream, what was it about?' Galinda paused before replying.

'I've dreamt it a few times now.' Elphaba smiled.

'And?'

'And it's a nice dream yes.' Galinda was afraid Elphaba knew far too much about this and grew embarrassed at the idea of her knowing.

'Mmm Elphie. That tickles.' Was it that nice was it?' Galinda let out a gasp at reading this and immediately sunk into her chair, to hide her face from the rest of the class. Dr Dillamond stared at her.

''Miss Glinda is something wrong?'' Galinda shook her head wildly and dropped the notebook on the floor. He picked it up for her before she had time to protest ad spotted some of its content before Elphaba took it from him.

''We're sharing notes for study sir.'' Elphaba smiled trying to disguise what he had read and handed it back to Galinda. He stared at them for a moment, Elphaba sat bolt right, as though she was waiting for him to yell at the pair, and Galinda barely visible over the desk in front of her, bright red in the face. He finally shook out of it and cleared his throat.

''Ok class, that will be all for today. Look over you notes from the past few classes, there will be a small test next lesson I hope you will all be prepared.'' He glanced over at Fiyero at the top at this. As soon as he finished speaking the class begun packing up and clearing out. Elphaba packed her things quickly and pushed Galinda before her.

''Quick Galinda.'' Galinda stared back at her and practically ran to the door with the crowd.

''Erm Miss Elphaba and Miss Galinda?'' Elphaba cursed under her breath and turned to face him.

''Here if you will'' He gestured to the seats in front of his desk and sat down on his own chair. The pair sat down in chorus and stared blankly at him.

''I see from today's lesson the two of you have grown close during the past few days. I never imagined you two even spoke to each other before.'' Elphaba turned to Galinda, not knowing what to say so waited for Galinda.

''Yes we are roommates after all, it's impossible to ignore each other.'' Galinda smiled innocently to him.

''Yes I see. Now the matter of passing notes during lesson time.'' Galinda gulped and lowered her head much like she had before but Elphaba just stared back as she always did when he had something to say.

''I realize young ladies such as yourselves have the need to make friends and hopefully remember them throughout your whole life. But letting that interfere with study is not acceptable. Study is also on the path to your future, for without knowledge, you have no mind of your own, correct?'' By now he was strolling back and forth staring at the ground. Elphaba nodded followed by Galinda.

''At your age, emotions can get a little out of hand should I say. It can be a very confusing time indeed. Do you understand what I mean?'' They both nodded again, understanding all too well what he meant.

''Now the notes you were passing back and forth, I presume were meant for your eyes only?'' Elphaba nodded at this, leaving Galinda to carry on gaping at him.

''And I presume it was a joke between the two of you?''

''Yes that's all.'' Galinda managed to utter. Elphaba stared at her and then looked back at Dr Dillamond; afraid herself that Galinda was just winding her up, getting her hopes up for nothing.

''I see, well it is good to see the two of you talking. Years at university will never be forgotten and as I said true friends will never be forgotten either.'' He smiled warmly at them and Galinda smiled back to her politely whilst Elphaba stared at the ground.

''I feel I've kept you for long enough, you are dismissed.'' Galinda smiled to him and thanked him. Elphaba too stood and simply and followed Galinda.


	3. Chapter 3

''I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life.'' Galinda hugged her books to her chest.

''I mean to think of him realizing-''

''Realizing what exactly?'' Elphaba barked. Galinda looked her way and noticed how annoyed she looked.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing absolutely nothing is wrong with me.'' Elphaba was walking far too quick now, that Galinda sprung into a slow run in her heels to keep up.

''Well something's wrong or you wouldn't be running away from me.''

''I'm not running away, I'm in a rush.''

''Elphie what are you annoyed about, if anyone should be annoyed it should be me.'' Elphaba stopped in her tracks and frowned at her.

''What did I do?''

''You started this in the first place.''

''I did not.''

''Yes you did, if you didn't persist on finding out about my dream we wouldn't be in this position.''

''You were the one that had the dream!''

''I – I oh you annoy me Elphaba Thropp.''

''That makes two of us then.'' With that Galinda stormed off, leaving Elphaba alone in the corridors of Shiz University.

That night when Elphaba finally returned to their room, she found she was alone. She sighed and dumped her bag on her bed. They had spent all day avoiding each other, which was surprisingly easy, Galinda was busy with her so called friends and well Elphaba was in her usual spot, the library. Annoyed by their last meeting Elphaba shook the thought away and begun getting ready for bed. It wasn't until she came out from the bathroom that she was aware Galinda was back. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring at Elphaba's empty bed.

''Hey.'' Elphaba spoke first. Not even knowing she was stood there Galinda looked her way and couldn't help but admire her in her short dark purple nightdress.

''Hey.''

''What are you thinking about?'' Feeling as though there was point in lying to her, she was honest to her.

''Today, our argument.'' Elphaba nodded and walked over to her.

''Me too.'' Afraid of what to do next Elphaba simply sat down next to her on the bed and they both stared at the floor. Whilst she was trying to find the right words Elphaba heard a small sob escape the blonde. Galinda let a small tear escape her eye and Elphaba immediately wiped it away.

''Hey come on, don't cry.''

''I can't help it. Whenever I'm around you Elphie I lose control of my emotions.'' Elphaba felt the urge to hug her there and then and say the same but for some reason she was unaware of she held back.

''I'm sorry Galinda, I didn't mean to pressure you I just well I couldn't ignore what I heard this morning.'' She said with a slight smile that Glinda noticed and playfully hit her on the arm for.

''I'm sorry too.'' Elphaba smiled and held her arms out inviting her to hug her. Galinda hugged her and sighed against her.

''Elphie?'' Galinda spoke against her neck.

''Yeah?''

''Why were you angry before?''

''I wasn't angry.''

''You were too, was it because I said it was just a joke to Dr Dillamond?'' Elphaba didn't respond, which she took as a yes.

''Oh Elphie, you know that's not true.''

''I don't know Galinda, I don't know when it comes down to … us.'' Elphaba pulled away but remained sitting by her side. Galinda took a deep breath and knew now was the right time for it.

''Elphie the dream… I was dreaming of you.'' Elphaba stared back, waiting for more.

''I dreamt we were together.'' Elphaba continued staring, which made Galinda feel rather uncomfortable.

''Well say something.''

''I- I don't know what to say.''

''Actually let's just forget I said that, it doesn't matter.'' Galinda made a move to go to bed, but was stopped by Elphaba who held her hand in hers.

''Galinda, I dream that every second of the day.'' Galinda didn't reply, she pulled Elphaba down on the bed with her and snuggled up to her, so that they were as close as possible.

''Night night Elphie.''

''Goodnight Galinda.'' Elphaba stroked the blonde's hair until they both drifted into a dream filled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just as little thankyou for all your wonderful comments it really encourages me to write so thankyou I hope this next chapter is enjoyable for you all.

* * *

**The next morning Elphaba was the first to wake, realizing why the room looked different was because she was in Galinda's bed instead of her own. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, excitement but most of all fear. Galinda couldn't have feelings for someone like her. What would people do if they realized Elphaba had these feelings for Galinda? They would laugh, they would judge even further then they already have done, they would look deeper than her skin colour. They would take Galinda from her no doubt. She was the most beautiful thing Elphaba had ever seen, she looked angelic particularly this morning as she slept peacefully against her chest. Her small body curled up into a ball, her head resting in the nook of her green neck. She froze when she felt Galinda stir in her sleep and snuggle in closer to her. She sighed in her sleep and muttered Elphaba's name. Elphaba didn't move, she stared at the ceiling above the bed, not daring to move incase she woke up. Did that mean she wanted her to carry on dreaming about her? She shook the thought away and slowly begun untangling herself from her body, almost free,she felt Galinda's hand reach out for her and pull her in closer again, half asleep. 

''Elphie.'' Galinda laughed in her sleep, that girly laugh that sent shivers down her spine every time. Elphaba bit her bottom lip and suddenly felt rather at ease and gathered there was no point running away from this. She giggled in her sleep again.

''I prefer the purple one on you.'' Elphaba laughed at this and studied Galinda's smiling face. She stroked her hair and braced herself when she saw Galinda's eyelids flutter open. Her sleepy blue eyes locked with her own chocolate brown pair and the two of them smiled to the other.

''Good morning.''

''Good morning.'' Galinda gave out a small yawn and stretched her arms, realizing she then put them back around Elphaba's neck again she pulled away and blushed.

''Err sorry.'' Galinda laughed nervously and sat up in the bed followed by Elphaba.

''No it's - it's fine.'' Galinda realized she had fallen asleep in her day clothes and found it as an excuse to get up.

''Oh goodness look at me I'm a mess.'' Galinda pulled out a new outfit for the day as Elphaba headed to her side of the room.

As Galinda headed for the bathroom, Elphaba collided with her and the pair laughed it off and relaxed afterwards.

''After you.'' Elphaba spread out her hands to her side.

''Thankyou.'' Just as she touched the door handle Elphaba's voice stopped her.

''Nice dream again?" Galinda froze and turned her way but didn't look up at her, although she could tell she was smiling.

''I don't remember it.'' Galinda looked up quickly and flashed a smile. Why was she so god damn edgy, cursing herself over little things she did when around her? Embarrassed at how she always seemed to smile like a fool when around her. Feeling stupid if she didn't know the answer to a question in class when she knew Elphaba would know it. Cursing herself for flirting with boys just for popularity and then seeing Elphaba in the corner of her eye.

''Oh.'' Elphaba sounded disappointed.

''Well I'll only be a moment and then the bathroom's all yours.'' Galinda turned back and hit the door, expecting it to be open.

''Ouch.''

''Are you alright?'' Elphaba stroked her head and checked to see if it would leave a mark.

''Oh yes fine, barely got me.'' Galinda smiled unconvincingly to her and reached out for the handle.

''There we go door open. Haha useful.'' Galinda walked inside, shut the door behind her and leaned back against it, hitting her head against it.

''Stupid stupid stupid.'' Galinda muttered under her breath, whilst Elphaba smiled at the faint sound of Galinda's voice on the other side of the door.

Once Galinda was finished in the bathroom, which was a good wait, Elphaba was half done dressing. Galinda blushed at the sight of Elphaba for she hadn't realized Galinda was now in the room. She was bent over, in her under garments, searching for a shirt of some sort to wear. Galinda tripped over her own feet due to her stares and got her roommates attention. She turned around and clutched her shirt to her chest.

''Sorry I thought you'd be longer than that.'' Elphaba stumbled.

''No I'm sorry I.'' Galinda stopped talking, knowing she was rambling.

''I'm trying to find something to wear that is actually clean.'' Elphaba begun putting on an old red shirt to go with her long, black skirt, but was stopped by the blonde.

''Oh Elphie no I prefer the purple one.'' Galinda picked up her purple shirt and handed it to a still shirtless Elphaba. She didn't realize until she had said it, that she said what she had said in her dream. She waved it away and beamed her best smile to disguise it, but Elphaba was far too clever to ignore that.

''Miss Galinda!''

''What?"

''You liar.'' Elphaba held it against her chest.

''Ok ok so I had a little dream about the colour purple. You know they say dreaming about colours is an unconscious way to express your emotions. I'm not to sure what purple means but-''

''Galinda you wear dreaming about something. What was it?'' Elphaba finally put the shirt on and knew it was the better choice in the end.

''You were picking out a nightdress to wear and I told you wear the purple one, you know the one you wore last night? It looks pretty on you.'' Galinda looked into her eyes and rather than feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable which she expected to feel after telling, she felt the complete opposite. Elphaba smiled and smoothed out the creases in her shirt, not knowing how to respond.

''Erm Galinda- I err well I don't want what happened yesterday to effect our friendship. It's very special to me, not only because you are my only friend but I admire you and you know I –''

''Err yes of course.'' Galinda interrupted her and smoothed her hair back.

''What I'm trying to say is – oh never mind forget I said anything.'' Elphaba waved her hands in the air.

''Elphie why do you think I keep having these dreams?'' Galinda didn't know why but she took that extra step, she supposed she must have been scared, scared that by Elphaba saying she didn't want to jeopardize their relationship she meant about them expressing themselves; but Galinda couldn't let her feelings for her just disappear although she did try to hide them now and then.

''Huh?''

''My dreams about me and you together. What do they mean?''

''Well as you said dreams are your unconscious mind expressing your own emotions or feelings in reality.'' Galinda had somehow moved in closer to Elphaba, so that they were inches apart, which made Elphaba feel very warm all a sudden.

''And you know the colour purple?" Elphaba continued. Galinda nodded and stared into those eyes that captivated her so.

''Well if you mix red and blue together you get purple. And blue can symbolise purity yet is a cold colour and red can be passion or danger.'' Elphaba took a deep breath and fought back against her heart which was telling her to lean down ever so slightly and find out what those lips felt like.

''Wow.'' Galinda commented with a grin and focused her own eyes on her room mate's lips. What would they feel like she wondered? Soft like the feel of her in her arms the night before? Yes. Soft as silk.

''Galinda.'' Was the only word that she could think of, she wanted to run out of the room and hide away in the library and come back and find her as the annoying, self absorbed roommate she used to be. And then she wanted to stay, stay here forever just as long as they were together.

''Elphie.'' Came her reply and neither said another word; they just leaned in to the other, waiting for their questions to be answered. Lips about to meet, there came a loud knock on the door. Galinda jumped out of her skin and before she could do anything else Elphaba had raced to the bathroom and locked the door. Ignoring this due to the sound of Shen Shen's voice at the door, she opened the door and put on her usual act of being happy and yes hating Elphaba as much as everyone else that met her.


	5. Chapter 5

''Oh she's just so vile Galinda, I really do pity you.'' Galinda smiled and played with her food and thought about Elphaba as she continued throwing insult after insult about her.

''I wonder if Dr Dillamond's going to ask her to the dance next week.'' Shen Shen laughed at her own joke and ate her sandwich between talking.

''They belong together hey they can run their own circus freak show Goat and Frog double act- Galinda?'' Galinda looked up at the sound of her name and stared back clueless. She looked away straight afterwards as she noticed Elphaba had just walked in and everybody begun their usually bitch about her. They both locked eyes, but neither made any sign for others to presume they had even spoken to the other before.

''Galinda what's wrong? You look a little red in the face, you feeling ok?" Elphaba was coming her way with a tray in her hand ready to get some food.

''Actually no I switched off from the moment you begun your little bitch routine about the nicest person I've ever met and quite frankly I've got a headache from it, so I'm going to go and take a lye down, see it I feel better and if I still think of you as the rudest bitch I've ever met I know the rest has down me the world of good.'' Galinda stood, grabbed her bag and left a speechless Shen Shen at the table. Galinda stared back at Elphaba who had stopped in her tracks after witnessing what she had just done. Galinda smiled and was sure Elphaba's eyes had a small tear in the corner of it.

''Dinner?'' Galinda asked a speechless Elphaba and received a nod in return.

''Come on let's get out of here.'' Galinda threw her tray aside and linked her arm as the whole of the canteen gasped in horror.

''You didn't have to do that.'' Elphaba looked up at her.

''Yes I did. I couldn't stand it anymore, you don't deserve to be treating like that.'' Galinda held her hand in hers and squeezed it softly.

''Thank you.''

''Your welcome.'' Galinda couldn't help but smile.

''Galinda it was very brave what you did and everything and I admire you for it but- the whole school will most probably know about what you did by now.''

''So?''

''Galinda you're the most popular girl in school.''

''I don't count them as friends. How could I?'' Galinda frowned.

''It annoys me it really does they way they can't learn to accept anyone different to them.''

''Cous cous?" Elphaba held out a spoon with cous cous on it for her and Galinda had to giggle at the way she said it and begun mimicking her.

''Hey stop making fun and eat it.'' Galinda laughed and moved closer to her and rolled her eyes when Elphaba made train noises when she fed her it.

''Mmm now this is better than canteen food.'' Elphaba nodded back agreeing with her and took some herself.

''We better get going back soon though, we'll be late for class.''

''Ohh Elphie.'' Galinda whined and played with the corners of the picnic cloth.

''Do we have to go back to class it's only Life Sciences.''

''Galinda, only life sciences? We have a test coming up soon.''

''Elphie it's in a month.''

''Yeah but there's revising to do.''

''Exactly that's all they'll make us do in class, revise so why not 'revise' here?'' Galinda teased her and smiled when she heard Elphaba laugh. She loved to see her smile and the sound of her laughter was just magic, it gave her goose pimples.

''I love to hear you laugh.''

''Shut up.'' Elphaba replied playfully and after a moments silence pulled her in for an embrace. Galinda rested her head on her shoulder and lightly traced her fingers over the palm of her hand, which tickled her ever so slightly. Elphaba curled her hair with her fingers, making her blonde curls even tighter tan they were.

''Elphie?''

''Yeah?''

''What are we?'' Elphaba laughed.

''What do you mean what are we?''

''I mean are we more than just friends?'' Galinda looked up, hoping against hope, she was going to respond the way she had heard her say in all those dreams. Elphaba nodded so slowly Galinda wasn't sure whether it was a nod or a just a movement but following her voice she smiled.

''I like to think so.'' Galinda quickly placed a kiss on her cheek.

''Best friends then?'' Galinda joked.

''Best friends aswell.''

''Aswell as being cowards for not owning up to our feelings until now?'' Elphaba nodded and raised her eyebrow.

''Exactly that.''

''Can I kiss you Elphie?'' This seemed to take her by surprise as she didn't respond and Galinda had to wave it off.

''Sorry it's just.''

''No Galinda, it's fine-'' Elphaba stared at blue and white squares on the cloth, until her chin was raised by Galinda.

''What is it?''

''I've never been kissed before.'' Galinda stroked her cheek and tucked her raven hair behind her ear.

''Oh Elphie… I long to kiss you.'' Galinda admired her eyes, which were looking back at her lovingly. Galinda leaned in slowly, and Elphaba edged closer to her so that their lips traced each other's with such gentleness, they felt as though they were floating, drifting away from the world, as they responded to the soft touch of each other. Yes it was just how they had both imagined. Soft, soft silk. It was how Elphaba had always imagined her first kiss to be, pure bliss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry didn't realise this was so short, been struggling with my other fanfics so haven't had a lot of time with this one but will get good next chapter hehe**

''Take a deep breath.'' Elphaba rested her hands on the blonde's shoulders and nodded encouragingly as she inhaled and exhaled quickly one after the other. Afraid for her health Elphaba stopped her.

''Ok and breath normally. It's going to be fine.'' Galinda raised an eyebrow, not convinced at all, a look she had learned from her roommate.

''Ready?'' Elphaba placed her hand on the door and opened it once she received the nod.

Galinda joined Elphaba by her side and walked to class together, although it raised some looks from other school mates.

''Ignore them.'' Elphaba whispered when she noticed Galinda's upset look. Elphaba was used to being looked at, to being judged and the looks she was receiving right now were nothing in comparison to certain things that had happened to her but knowing how it was affecting Galinda made her upset herself. To show her some support Elphaba held her hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. Galinda looked up at her and smiled, feeling comfortable in her gaze. As soon as they took a seat the stares were included with soft mumbles of the pair.

''Sweet Oz they're holding hands!?''

''What is Galinda doing with that?''

''She's got to be winding her up, why else would she even speak to her?'' Galinda unpacked her school stuff and thanked Oz for being at the front of class, that way she could keep her back to them and ignore their stares.

''Are you ok you're shaking?'' Elphaba leant in and whispered into her ear.

''Yes I'm fine as long as you're here with me.'' Galinda smiled warmly to her and relaxed as their professor began to settle them all down. She closed her eyes as she heard them insult Elphaba for what must have been the hundredth time and turned to them.

''Ssh!'' She placed a finger over her lips and turned back to the front of the class with a frown on her face.

''Don't let them get to you.'' Elphaba had already begun taking notes at what the professor was saying and alternated her attention between the class and Galinda.

''Galinda!'' Shen Shen tried to get her attention without the whole of the class noticing, when Galinda ignored her and squeezed Elphaba's hand, Shen Shen crumpled up a piece of paper from her text book and aimed for Galinda's desk. Instead it hit Elphaba on the back of the head, causing the whole class to go into a fit of laughter. The professor turned sharply and banged the stick he was holding against the desk.

''Quiet down, the lot of you.'' Galinda stared at Elphaba, angry by the whole situation but remembered what she said about ignoring them. She contained herself from addressing the whole class and telling them to appreciate Elphaba and stop their childish behaviour although it was rather tempting. Wanting to distract herself Galinda begun to doodle in her book. Elphaba presumed she was taking notes and so glanced over to look, the sight producing a smile on her face. A picture of the two of them hand in hand, Galinda wearing a sliming pink dress that cut to the knee and Elphaba her signature black attire; with two pink hearts in between them. Elphaba let out a quiet laugh, which made Galinda aware she had seen it. Galinda smiled back at her and begun colouring her in green. Elphaba began drawing herself, a picture of her sitting in class with a daydream bubble above her head and Galinda inside it. Galinda bit her bottom lip; the idea of them together was overwhelming for her. She didn't care what people said about her, if she could have one wish in life it would to be with her for always. Galinda winced as she felt a piece of paper thrown on the back of her head, this time the class didn't laugh, they remained silent as they observed the scenario. Galinda turned behind her to find Shen Shen pointing at the paper she had just thrown.

'So is she your girlfriend or something?' She turned back to make eye contact with her so called 'friend' and instantly turned back, edging closer to Elphaba and taking her hand in hers. Elphaba jumped at the contact at first, but when she begun stroking her hand she couldn't help but feel all warm inside. The class stared back open mouthed at the sight before them and begun exchanging notes themselves about the pair. Shen Shen sunk back into her chair and avoided locking her eyes on them for the rest of class.


	7. Chapter 7

''What do you think about this one?'' Galinda held up a red dress against her body and pouted out her bottom lip whilst making up her mind.

''It's nice.'' Elphaba looked up from her book and looked back down.

''Oh how useful you are.'' Galinda threw the dress on her bed with the other dresses she had pulled out and sulked.

''It's a disaster I have nothing to wear for the dance.''

''Of course you do, it's just that you're being too Galinda.'' The blonde slowly turned to face her roommate and placed her hands on her hips.

''Which means what exactly?'' Elphaba looked up and by the look on her face knew she was being serious.

''I mean you're being your usually self, which is good, coz there's no point trying to be someone else now is there.'' Elphaba laughed nervously and ducked when Galinda threw a pillow her way.

''Elphie be useful please, I don't know what I'm going to do.''

''I know.'' Galinda cheered and made eye contact with her.

''You do?'' Elphaba nodded.

''Come over her and cuddle with me.''

''Elphie I'm having a fashion crisis and you want to cuddle.'' Elphaba nodded with a smile.

''Me too.'' Galinda giggled practically skipped over to Elphaba's bed and made herself comfortable in her embrace. Her head resting on her rising chest, her arms wrapped around her toned stomach as Elphaba stroked her curls with her fingers.

''Will you be my date for the dance Elphie?'' Galinda asked without looking up.

''What about all the horny boys?''

''Well they're gonna have to stay horny aren't they because I want to be with you.''

''Glinda are you sure you want to you know really make this pubic I mean that was only one class that witnessed that the other day, the whole school will practically be there.''

''Your point being Miss Elphaba?'' Galinda teased.

''My point being Miss Galinda is that you could have anyone you wanted.''

''And I have what I want.'' Elphaba smiled and placed a small kiss on the top of her nose.

''Hey that tickles.'' Galinda rubbed her nose, but Elphaba just kissed it again, causing her to giggle.

''Elphie stop it.'' Galinda giggled as Elphaba pinned her down on the bed and kissed her.

''Galinda.'' Fiyero called out to her as he passed her on the corridor.

''Fiyero how are you?'' Galinda brushed her hair behind her ear, not sure what to say to him, they were after all flirting with each other before she acted out on her feelings to Elphaba, well more so him than her.

''I'm fine, little confused why we haven't spoke in a while, did I do something wrong?''

''No not at all.''

''Then why have you been locked up in your room all week.''

''I have things to do I'm sorry but I haven't been avoiding you.''

''Then how about you make it up to me?'' Fiyero grinned and stepped in closer, which made Elphaba turn around the corner of the corridor at the wrong time, she hid behind the pillar and felt her fists clench together as he leant in to kiss her.

''Fiyero I have things to do.'' Glinda ducked out of his way, but was stopped by Fiyero who spun her round by her waist.

''You still my date to the dance?''

''I erm – don't think I'll err-''

''Something wrong Galinda?'' Elphaba stepped forward to the pair and glared at Fiyero, who didn't even step back from Galinda as she approached.

''Oh Elphie, I was just coming to meet you.''

''Of course I was wondering where you had gotten to.'' Elphaba never took her eyes off Fiyero and he begun to feel uncomfortable. With an idea sparking Elphaba finally pulled her gaze from Fiyero and focused on Galinda.

''Are you ready for lunch?'' Galinda nodded.

''Good I've made you're favourite.'' Elphaba smiled warmly to her,

''Oh cous cous?'' Galinda grinned back, stepping away from Fiyero and towards Elphaba.

''Yup and strawberry jelly for dessert.''

''Oh can't wait.'' Galinda placed a small kiss on her cheek.

''And afterwards can we go back to our room and study. I need help with my latest assignment.'' Galinda played along.

''Sure thing Galinda.''

''Thankyou Elphie.'' Fiyero stared back. 'Elphie what sort of name was that.'

''Did you find a dress yet?''

''No not yet I'm looking for one that will go nice with your green one.''

''How thoughtful.'' Elphaba smiled at Galinda and turned to Fiyero.

''Fiyero are you going to the dance?'' Fiyero nodded after a moment of staring at the pair.

''Yes of course.''

''We are too it'll be a fun night won't it oh I can't.'' Galinda giggled girlishly.

''Well Galinda we better get going, the food's in our room.'' Galinda held Elphaba's hand and the pair said goodbye to Fiyero hand in hand walking to their room.

''Does that mean you're still going to the dance with me?'' Fiyero called after them confused, but the pair were to busy laughing as they walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the wonderful comments guys nice to know its being appreciated**

''Do I have to?'' Elphaba whined and fell back on her bed, as Galinda threw clothes her way.

''Elphie you will look stunning, come on don't be a spoilt sport.'' She rolled her eyes.

''Now what colour would you like to wear?'' Galinda turned to her and placed two steady hands on her hips. Elphaba shrugged and waited for Galinda to respond again.

''Elphie help me out please I'm no mind reader, now as I said I think a green dress would look really nice on you, we could have it floor length if you feel uncomfortable wearing dresses ok?''

''Yes.'' Elphaba moaned.

''Good now we're going to have to go shopping.''

''Ok.'' 

''Now.'' Elphaba raised her head.

''Now?''

''Yes now, it's an emergency now come on get up and grab your jacket, this might take a while.'' Galinda clapped her hands together and collected her handbag.

Galinda had suggested certain dresses, that would suit her, but they were too extravagant for Elphaba. When Elphaba reluctantly searched through the dresses, none made an impact on her and the majority of which would never even dream of wearing. Galinda searched through with the biggest of smiles on her face, which kept making Elphaba smile herself. She kept close to Galinda whilst continued shopping, the stares she was receiving was beginning to bug her and was willing to be irritated by talking to Galinda about fashion instead.

''Sweet Oz.'' Galinda slowly pulled out a blue gown, as though if she moved it too quickly it would get damaged. Galinda had her eyes glued to this dress in front of her and only looked away to ask the shopkeeper how much it was. The tall yet hunched over old woman behind the counter smiled snobbishly and removed the dress out of her hands the same way Galinda had handled it.

''I regret to inform you Miss this is a one of a kind dress and is very very expensive for such a girl as yourself.''

''Such as myself meaning what exactly?'' Galinda placed her hands on her hips.

''Well a student will not be able to afford it.'' The woman turned to put the dress away but was stopped by Galinda.

''How much is it please?'' Galinda tried her best to be polite for the dresses sake.

''500.'' Galinda choked. There was no way she could afford that right now. Even if she asked her popsicle for money he no doubt would say no for a dress. 

''Well I don't happen to have that money on me today but I will consider it when I collect some at the bank later.'' The woman raised an eyebrow not believing she had that money at all and she was right she didn't. Galinda begun walking away, but kept her eyes transfixed on this dress. Elphaba had to practically pull her out of the shop.

''Well that was productive.'' Elphaba sighed when they got back to their room, kicking off her boots.

''We'll get there eventually, we'll find dresses won't we?"'

''Oh oh not another breakdown.'' Galinda threw herself on her bed and looked up to the ceiling.

''Did you see it Elphie did you?''

''See what exactly?''

''The ray of light beaming through when I pulled out that dress?'' Elphaba rolled her eyes.

''It was a very nice dress yes.''

''Very nice, it was magical and it had my name screaming all over it.''

''Still Galinda where are you going to get that sort of money from?'' Galinda tried to think of a solution but couldn't, in frustration she moaned to herself and pulled her pillow onto her face.

''Oh great she's suffocating herself, that will get you the dress.''

''This is supposed to be the big event of the year and I Galinda Upland have nothing to wear. It's a disaster waiting to happen.''

''Galinda?'' Galinda mumbled back.

''Would a quiet dinner alone tonight make you feel a bit better?'' She mumbled against the pillow again without moving.

''No distractions, just the two of us, I could get us some ice cream.''

''You promised me strawberry jelly.''

''Fine strawberry jelly. You game?''

''Ok then.'' Elphaba smiled to herself and quietly tiptoed over to her bed. Once she was stood over her she playfully hit her with her pillow. Galinda screamed girlishly.

''Oh no you didn't!'' She grinned and hit her back. Elphaba laughed as the two carried out their playful hitting. She climbed on top of Galinda and begun tickling her in between hits, which slowed her right down. Galinda laughed and laughed until her sides were sore.

''Elphie-I can't-take any more.'' Elphaba stopped and kissed the tip of her nose. Now she had stopped Galinda hit her behind with her pillow and the two giggled as Galinda rolled them over so that she was on top.

''Way to surprise a girl when she's down.'' 

''Only so I can do this.'' Galinda leant down and kissed her roommate sweetly on the lips. Elphaba blushed at the contact as the two begun exploring the other's body with their roaming hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the confusion, I missed out a page from the last chapter

**Sorry about the confusion, I missed out a page from the last chapter. Hence the next chapter not making any sense. So this is the chapter I missed out sorry once again.**

They ate in their room to avoid other students, they would only ruin their evening and besides now they were all alone. They moved both of their beds together and lay the food out on each of the mattresses. Galinda childishly crawled over to Elphaba and sat on her lap, with her head resting on her shoulder, whilst drinking her orange juice from her straw. Elphaba rubbed her back whilst she resumed eating. There was a small silence shared, of which was broken by Galinda laughing. Elphaba smiled herself at her random outburst and questioned her.

''Elphaba Thropp's my girlfriend.'' She giggled.

''Sorry was there a punch line after that?''

''It's just I have a girlfriend and I think the world of her.'' Elphaba smiled and played with the blonde's hair as Galinda placed soft kisses down her neck. They made out for ages, until they were breathless.

''I love the feel of your lips.'' Galinda smiled, whilst running the top of her fingers over her green lips. Elphaba smiled back.

''I love the feel of yours against mine.'' Elphaba responded back and brushed her lips over the blonde's. The two were so lost in each others embrace, they didn't notice the knock on the door and the figures of Madame Morrible and Nessarose enter the room.

''Miss Galinda!'' Madame Morrible clutched her hand to her chest distressfully.

''Elphaba!'' Nessa exclaimed. Galinda froze at the sound of their voices and didn't dare turn around.

''So Elphie, if you add some of this cream to your face each they it will really help moisturise your skin, all the big stars use it.'' Elphaba nodded nervously trying her best to play along.

''Galinda Upland get off your roommate this instant.'' Galinda climbed off her and sat at the edge of the bed with her head down.

''Would the two of you like to explain yourselves?'' Her eyes bulged worst than usual, which scared the hell out of them.

''I was giving Elphaba a makeover.''

''I think we got that part.'' Galinda blushed.

''Madame Morrible is there something you wanted?'' Elphaba tried her best to change the subject.

''Your sister wanted to visit you so I accompanied her, she hasn't seen you in days, now we know why.''

''Madame we apologise for our behaviour, we thought the door was locked.''

''Oh so that makes a difference does it hmm?'' Elphaba looked over at Nessa who just kept her head down.

''Nessa I'm sorry I haven't seen you lately, how have you been, spoken to father?''

''Oh Elphaba, you best hope father doesn't find out about this.'' Elphaba gulped, he hated her enough as it was for her 'imperfect ways'. If he were to find out about this, she didn't want to know how he'd react.

''I want to see the two of you first thing tomorrow morning in my office; we'll discuss what needs to be done. I'm surprised with you particularly Miss Galinda.'' Madame tore her bulging eyes away with disgust and focused them on Nessa.

''Come girl.'' She wheeled her out as fast as she could and left the two roommates. There was silence between them for a very long time, until it became too unbearable.

''What do we do now?'' Elphaba whispered. Galinda shook her head.

''My parents would be so mad with me.'' Galinda felt the tears come, but did her best to hold them back. Elphaba really didn't know what to say to her or what to do to make it all better.

''Hold me?'' Galinda whispered and finally made eye contact with her. Elphaba widened her arms and Galinda crawled over to her and the two lay down and held on to each other tighter than ever. And within a matter of minutes, they were both sleeping. For in each other's arms was the only comforting place to be at this moment in time.


	10. Chapter 10

The girls were ready for what was to come today and so they made their selves presentable for their meeting with Madame Morrible

The girls were ready for what was to come today and so they made their selves presentable for their meeting with Madame Morrible. The journey to her office was intimidating enough never mind when they actually got inside.

''Can't I just pretend I'm ill or something? I really don't want to go through with this Elphie.'' Galinda fidgeted with her hands.

''It'll be ok come on I'll do the talking if you want.''

''Elphie what if she tells us we can't be together?''

''She has no power to do that.'' Elphaba stopped at the door, looked over at Galinda who looked like she was about to pass out and knocked on the door.

''Come in.'' Madame's voice came from behind the door. Elphaba opened the door and let Galinda go in first. Galinda beamed a smile at Madame Morrible and shook her hand.

''Beautiful morning today isn't it?'' She smiled, making Elphaba roll her eyes.

''Sit down Miss Galinda, you too Elphaba.'' The girls did as they were told and waited for her to continue. They watched as she made herself a cup of tea, doing so as slowly as she possibly could. 3 sugars they both counted and then the sip of the tea.

''Now.'' She declared as she set down her cup.

'' Would the two of you like to explain yourselves for yesterday?'' Galinda glanced over at Elphaba, waiting for her to speak. Elphaba stared back, helplessly.

''Well erm, obviously nobody was supposed to know about that.'' Madame stared back through those intimidating eyes of hers that rarely blinked. Elphaba cleared her throat.

''It's only fair to be honest I suppose.''

''I would be greatly obliged.'' Madame forced a smile.

''Galinda and I err- Galinda-'' Elphaba begun to get very uncomfortable, for the first time she didn't know what to say. She was thankful when Galinda finally chirped in.

''Elphaba and I are seeing each other Madame, it wasn't just a spur of the moment what you saw last night, it was very much intentional.'' Madame focused on Galinda, but was so still that the two were convinced she had frozen.

''What do you mean?'' She took time phrasing each word.

''Galinda and I are a couple.'' Elphaba smiled at Galinda, who smiled back sweetly. Madame cleared her throat and thought of what exactly what to say.

''That's not acceptable behaviour in this school, bright girls such as yourselves should know that.''

''But Madame we-'' Elphaba begun to protest but was silenced by the wave of her hand.

''I'm not done speaking Elphaba.'' Elphaba sunk back into her seat.

''This cannot continue unless you both want to find new schools, which I believe will be a very difficult process for you both, do you hear?'' The girls didn't respond in any way.

''Girls do you understand what I said?'' They shook their heads in unison.

''Let me phrase it differently for you then, this disgusting behaviour will stop right here and now or I will see to it.''

''We heard you clear enough the first time. What you don't understand is that we're not going to listen to some bitter old woman who gets a kick out of telling girls like ourselves what to do. But we're not your playthings to mess about with, we have minds of our own and don't need you to tell us what to do.''

''I beg your pardon?'' Madame dared her to continue through the devilish look in her eyes, but Elphaba didn't back down.

''You have no power to tell us what we can and can't do with our private lives so we can forget about this little discussion today and carry on as discreetly as we intended to.'' Elphaba grabbed Galinda's hand which was shaking with fear. Fear of the stare in Madame's eyes and by the fact she never found herself in such a situation in all her life.

''I will be contacting your parents straight away about this outrage, and you can forget about our sorcery sessions Elphaba Thropp!'' Elphaba shrugged, as Madame reached for the phone.

''I wouldn't have intended in carrying on with it anyway.'' Madame gaped back with her mouth hanging open.

''Madame is it really necessary to contact our parents?''

''I think so Miss Galinda, your _'partner'_ has pushed her luck too far for both of you.'' Galinda bowed her head, but remembered what Elphaba had just done for them both. She leaned over and kissed her on the lips, taking both Elphaba and Madame back. Galinda pulled away and smiled.

''If you'll excuse us Madame, it is a beautiful morning after all.'' Elphaba giggled as Galinda pulled her along to the exit of the office and winked at Madame before she was dragged out.

''I can't believe you actually did that.''

''Neither can I, sweet Oz we're going to be in so much trouble.'' Galinda shrugged her shoulders.

''Like you said, she has no power over us.''

''Well she kind of does, we are after all in her school.'' Galinda bit down on her lip.

''You're so cute when you do that.'' Elphaba smiled at the sight of the blonde.

''Do what?'' Galinda smiled back.

''Your thoughtful face.'' Galinda laughed.

''Oh Elphie what are we going to do though?'' Elphaba sat down beside her and the two stared at the floor.

''Wait I suppose. She would have phoned them by now, I know my father will find it the perfect reason to disown me so it won't be too different for me but I presume your parents won't be too pleased about it.''

''I really don't know what they'd do, they wouldn't understand at all.'' Galinda wiped her tears away. She hated getting her parents mad at her. When she was little, she hated getting told off, it never made her feel good at all and watching the disappointment in her mother's eyes, would just make her burst into tears. She wasn't a rebellious girl because of this and the idea of letting her Momsie and Popsicle down like this would just be too much for her. She loved them dearly; she had always been close to them. She just prayed to the Unnamed God this wouldn't jeopardise that. And more than anything that being found out wouldn't jeopardise her and Elphaba's growing relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK so I've added the missing chapter for this to make sense it's chapter 9 sorry once again**

* * *

''I can't believe you actually did that

''I can't believe you actually did that.''

''Neither can I, sweet Oz we're going to be in so much trouble.'' Galinda shrugged her shoulders.

''Like you said, she has no power over us.''

''Well she kind of does, we are after all in her school.'' Galinda bit down on her lip.

''You're so cute when you do that.'' Elphaba smiled at the sight of the blonde.

''Do what?'' Galinda smiled back.

''Your thoughtful face.'' Galinda laughed.

''Oh Elphie what are we going to do though?'' Elphaba sat down beside her and the two stared at the floor.

''Wait I suppose. She would have phoned them by now, I know my father will find it the perfect reason to disown me so it won't be too different for me but I presume your parents won't be too pleased about it.''

''I really don't know what they'd do, they wouldn't understand at all.'' Galinda wiped her tears away. She hated getting her parents mad at her. When she was little, she hated getting told off, it never made her feel good at all and watching the disappointment in her mother's eyes, would just make her burst into tears. She wasn't a rebellious girl because of this and the idea of letting her Momsie and Popsicle down like this would just be too much for her. She loved them dearly; she had always been close to them. She just prayed to the Unnamed God this wouldn't jeopardise that. And more than anything that being found out wouldn't jeopardise her and Elphaba's growing relationship.

It wasn't long before there was something done about the situation as Madame Morrible agreed with Galinda's parents. Her parents realized Shiz was still the best place for her and so came to the conclusion that switching rooms was the best option. Or more to their satisfaction for Galinda to have the private suite she was intended to have in the first place. Galinda protested countless times on the phone to her parents, but they wouldn't listen, they were ashamed of her at this moment in time and if se wanted to redeem herself she would follow the rules on stop seeing 'her' as they so coldly empathised. When she hung up the phone without saying goodbye Elphaba knew it was bad news. Galinda faced Elphaba with sadness in her eyes, not knowing what else they could do bout it.

''Need I ask?'' Elphaba tried to smile, trying to lighten the mood a little but was unsuccessful in achieving it. Galinda shook her head.

''Well I suppose it's final?'' It was a question more so than a statement, as though Elphaba had a magical solution to make this all work. She simply stared back at her, causing Galinda to sigh from defeat.

''What did your parents say?''

''That I wasn't to see you again, if we are in lessons I avoid you, if we run by each other I pretend I never saw you, pretty much how things used to be when I first met you.'' Elphaba laughed at this.

''You know I get that day from day from everyone that comes my way, but I don't know how I'd cope to get the same treatment from you too.''

''I don't think I'd be ale to cope either.''

''Well let's take advantage of our last day together hey?''

''Elphie don't say that.'' Galinda felt her heart break at the very idea of this being their last day together.

''Galinda we'll still see each other just into we find a way to be together or more to my liking planning on the long absence of a certain fishlike headmistress.''

''Now that sounds good.'' Galinda giggled.

''Whenever we can we'll see each other, as long as your up for breaking the rules.''

''Oh I'm game.''

''Good.'' Elphaba smiled to the blonde and took her hands in her own. Just as they were about to kiss Galinda realized what day it was.

''Elphie the dance is tomorrow!'' Galinda sobbed dramatically.

''And? What's wrong?''

''We won't be allowed to go together now!'' She jumped on her bed face down and clutched her pillow.

''This isn't supposed to be like this at all.'' Elphaba edged towards her and rubbed her back to soothe her.

''It'll be alright Galinda, you'll have a great time.''

''Not without you I won't.'' Elphaba smiled at this.

''You will, everyone will be asking you to dance with them, you'll have a great time.''

''I won't! I'm not dancing with anyone besides you.'' Galinda muffled into her pillow, which was becoming difficult for Elphaba to make out along with her cries.

''You'll still be there won't you?'' Galinda looked up hopefully, wiping her tears away.

''Is there really any point for me to be there, if I can't be with you?'' Galinda's bottom lip quivered and she flung her arms around Elphaba's neck.

''This is all so wrong.''

''It'll be ok in the end I promise, it might just take time that's all.'' She continued rubbing her back and within seconds Galinda relaxed in her embrace.

''I think I'm falling in love with you Elphie.'' Galinda whispered. Elphaba hugged her tighter.

''And I think I'm falling in love with you too.'' Galinda placed a soft kiss on the shoulder she was resting her head on and played with her raven hair. She finally looked up and the pair locked eyes with one another. Galinda focused her eyes on her green lips and wasted no time by placing a gentle kiss on them. Elphaba's eyes fluttered shut and kissed her back. She would miss this that's for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go the long and awaited dance coming right up!**

* * *

''Come along Elphaba.'' Madame Morrible gestured to the door. Elphaba picked up her bag with all her belongings in, which wasn't much and smiled comfortingly to Galinda. She mouthed the words, 'It'll be ok' to her silently so Madame couldn't see and Galinda smiled back.

''Thank you for your hospitality Galinda.'' Galinda laughed.

''Your very welcome Elphie.'' Elphaba winked at Galinda and then without another word left her room. Madame smiled wickedly at Galinda as she shut the door and as soon as it closed she let out a long sigh. It was quiet, too quiet in her room now, she didn't like it at all. What was worst to know was the fact she would have to learn to get used to it, at least for a little while. Galinda stared at her pink dress she was going to wear later that day and for the first time in her life; Galinda wasn't looking forward to a dance party. She lay down on her bed and cuddled up to her fluffy pillow trying her hardest to fall asleep.

Galinda woke with a start; there was a quick knock on her door which made her shoot upright in bed. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way over to answer the door. She opened it and frowned, there was no-one there. It wasn't until she was about to shut the door, did she realise there was a wrapped box by her feet. She picked it up, admiring the wrapping, pink ribbon tied around the baby blue tissue paper. She checked again, to see if anyone was there, but there was no trace of anyone. She took the parcel inside with her and closed the door behind her. Galinda being the eager girl she was ignored the card attached to it and begun unwrapping it straight away. As soon as her eyes met the blue fabric she knew what it was.

''Sweet Oz.'' She muttered to herself, knowing full well who this was from. She got to her feet and held it against her body, picturing what it would be like on her. Giggling to herself she placed it neatly down on the bed and read the card attached to the box.

'Dear Galinda,

You'll look stunning in this dress; I can't wait to see it on you tonight for the dance. It's made for you.

Love Elphaba

Ps. although we may not be able to be there together I'll be imagining it all night long.'

Galinda smiled at her note and wanted nothing more but to run down the corridor and thank her for it; after kissing her of course. She sighed; hoping tonight would soon be here just so she could see her.

'' Nessa.'' Elphaba walked over to her sister and leant down to give her a hug, but she moved away from her.

''You look nice, did father buy you the dress?'' Elphaba didn't intend for it to sound bitter, but Nessarose took it this way.

''I'm not speaking to you Elphaba.'' Elphaba smiled, and uncomfortable smile.

''Why in Oz not?''

''Because of what you've done.''

''Which is what exactly?'' Her smile vanished and turned into a frown.

''What you've done to Galinda.''

''I haven't done anything to her.''

''Yes you have, you've got her into trouble with the headmistress of the school, you've brought disgrace from her parents and you've ruined her reputation Elphaba, even Galinda herself won't appreciate that one.'' She couldn't believe she was hearing this, least of all from her sister.

''Galinda can make up her own mind Nessa, I didn't force her into anything as a matter of fact.''

''I bet you didn't, you've been admiring Galinda since the first time you laid eyes on her and because of your selfish ways you've disgraced our family, wait till father hears bout this.'' Nessa crossed her arms and waited for Boq to arrive.

''You can tell father for all I care, it's not going to make a difference, we can see each other as much as we like and changing our rooms isn't going to stop that.'' There was silence between them until Elphaba begun again, in a quieter voice this time.

''Really Nessa I didn't expect to get this from you.'' She walked away and let her sister be. Her other class mates double looked when she crossed paths with them. She looked so … different tonight. She was wearing a long green dress with a black belt around it to finish of the modern look. She wore flat black shoes, she wasn't even going to attempt to wear heels, but at least she'd made the effort not to wear those black bots of hers. Angry by her ister's words he was ready to go, the night had barely begun and she had already had enough, she knew it was a bad idea in the first place. Just as she made her way over to the exit, Galinda walked into the room. She was wearing the blue dress Elphaba bought for her. The dress made for her, it sparkled in the lighting along with those blue eyes of hers. Elphaba was enchanted by her beauty, she never thought anyone or anything could be o beautiful. Galinda looked around looking for her, which didn't take her long, there wasn't many green young women in the room. She smiled, she couldn't help herself. She had taken her advice by wearing a floor length dress that matched her skin tone. About to make her way over to her, Galinda was stopped by a swarm of school 'friends'. They complimented her on her dress and when asked where she got it from she told them the truth.

''Elphaba bought it me.'' The gaped back and changed the subject as quickly as they could. The all parted their ways when Fiyero made his way over to her.

''You look beautiful.'' He stated and kissed her on the cheek. Galinda blushed, not from his kiss but from the idea of Elphaba noticing.

''This is for you.'' He tied a bracelet with a pink flower attached to it around her wrist.

''Thankyou Fiyero but I-''

''Would you like a drink?'' He interrupted her. She liked the sound of getting rid of him even if it was just for a moment so she nodded enthusiastically. Once she was alone she walked over to Elphaba, who was standing by herself.

''You took my advice I see.'' Galinda smiled, as did Elphaba.

''Yeah I thought it was the right choice.'' She smiled back.

''Although it's a shame we didn't get round to the hair and stuff.'' Elphaba continued. Galinda shook her head with a smile.

''No you look perfect, you should wear you're hair down more often.'' Elphaba blushed at this and had to look away.

''The dress really does suit you.''

''Thankyou, it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.''

''Glinda?'' Fiyero walked over to them. Galinda rolled her eyes expressly, which made Elphaba give out a small laugh.

''Here's your drink, I don't really know what's in it but it's swankifyingly sweet.'' Elphaba stared back at him, what was so great about this guy. Sure he was good looking and popular, but what if he was green he wouldn't be worshipped like he was right now.

''Erm thank you.'' Glinda took the drink from him and tried to think of a way to get rid of him. The band begun to play and the pairs made their way on the dance floor.

''It's the first dance, may I?'' Fiyero outstretched is hand to the wide eyed blonde.

''Erm I- err-'' Galinda muttered.

''Go on Galinda you love dancing.'' Elphaba smiled, wanting her to have a good time. She looked back at Elphaba and was about to say something when Fiyero pulled her away and onto the dance floor. The music begun and they danced along to the beat of the music. Elphaba watched from the side, muttering to herself.

''It's a good job it's not a slow song Fiyero.'' It was fair to say Elphaba was the only one not dancing, everyone else were in their pairs, or in the case of Avaric, dancing with two girls. All the same Elphaba was the odd one out; Madame Morrible scanned the room with a smile on her face. Her eyes were caught by Elphaba who looked stunning in her outfit, even Madame Morrible was aware of that without Galinda's comment. She watched her and followed where Elphaba's eyes were looking so attentively at. Galinda. Madame Morrible wanted to roll her eyes, but they wouldn't budge. Galinda gazed back at Elphaba every time she was twirled around. She couldn't take her eyes off her; she stared at her imagining it was her she was dancing with instead of Fiyero. It was in that moment Madame Morrible realised how deep their feelings for each other were. Not like the other couples in the room, who dated for the fact they could say 'Oh I have a boyfriend' or 'yeah she's really hot I'm taking her out for dinner then who knows.' This wasn't an act for other people to talk about; this was for themselves and for each other. They couldn't help their feelings fro each other, they didn't decide they would feel this way, it just happened. Happened from the very first moment they laid eyes on one another up until this moment here. When the desire to be holding each other was too great for them both. The song finished and Madame Morrible clapped at her students' talents at dancing, or in the case of Avaric thrusting his hips in every direction imaginable.


	13. Chapter 13

Elphaba eyed the punch bowl longingly, but forced herself not to reduce to drinking because of the situation

Elphaba eyed the punch bowl longingly, but forced herself not to reduce to drinking because of the situation. She ordered fruit drinks after fruit drinks as her substitute and was ready to call it a night, when Madame Morrible made her way over to her.

''Elphaba, might I say what a complimenting dress that is on you.'' Elphaba didn't really want to speak to her of all people, it was her doing they weren't dancing the night away together right now. But all the same she had helped her in the past; she had given her the chance to be taught sorcery, something she would never forget. She forced herself to reply, no matter how unconvincing it came out.

''Thankyou Madame.''

''It's always a good evening among the students here when we have our annual dances. Wouldn't you agree Miss Elphaba?'' Elphaba nodded unenthusiastically.

''And for one to see the closeness students here at Shiz University have.'' Elphaba looked at her.

''What are you implying Madame.''

''I noticed the way you both were looking at each other. Not many people you're age have that look, they're too young to understand it, or they don't want to just yet they want fun.'' She laughed and looked on at the dancing.

''What in Oz are you talking about?'' Madame looked at her.

''Love Miss Elphaba.'' Elphaba froze and looked away from her.

''I saw the love in both of your eyes across the room and for me to pick up on that well, it just shows how strong it is between you both.'' Elphaba drunk her drink.

''Perhaps you should ask Miss Galinda for a dance when I turn my back.'' Elphaba stared in astonishment and laughed, she begun walking away.

''Miss Elphaba have I offended you?'' Elphaba turned back.

''Yes actually Madame you have, you confuse the hell out of me. First of all you forbid us from seeing each other, you change our rooms, you contact Galinda's parents you express your feelings to us so dramatically you forbid us from going to the dance together aswell and now you're saying I should ignore all that?''

''Well fine then don't ask her, talk about doing some good in your life.''

''Why Madame, why is it so bad for us to see each other? We're not hurting anyone.''

''You may love each other Elphaba but it won't be accepted at all. It's not right for you to see each other, I was merely giving you the opportunity to finish this relationship on a good note but if you don't wish it then that's your decision.'' Madame walked away from her, leaving her standing still in the corner of the room. Galinda noticing their discussion mouthed the words 'what's wrong?' her way. Elphaba shook her head.

''The last dance of the night ladies and gentlemen, let's make it a special one.'' The voice announced down the microphone and when Galinda's back was turned to her, she made her way over to the blonde. Elphaba addressed Fiyero.

''Can I cut in?'' Fiyero laughed.

''Err I'm her date tonight I'm entitled to the last dance.'' Fiyero laughed her off.

''Galinda may I?'' Galinda smiled back at her.

''I'd love to.'' Elphaba took her hand in her own and guided her to the middle of the dance floor, leaving a baffled Fiyero behind. If this was going to be their last display of their relationship, then she wanted everyone to see. To stop with the rumours of them being together and see it for what it was. A fellow student begun to sing into the microphone, with gentle piano music played along with her. Galinda wrapped her arms around her neck and rested her head against her shoulder. Elphaba closed her eyes and swayed along with her. She kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear.

''I've been dying to do this all night.'' Galinda giggled and looked up to her.

''Me too and to do this.'' Galinda got on her tiptoes and kissed Elphaba sweetly on the lips. The crowd around them begun to point and whisper amongst themselves. From the reaction from the students Madame was aware Elphaba took her advice and smiled a small smile, she didn't turn back, she gave her, her word she would have her back turned and like that it would remain until the end of the song. Elphaba pulled her in closer and kissed her back with as much love as Galinda held in that one kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other, they gazed into each other's eyes.

''I'm in love with you Elphie.''

''And I'm in love with you Galinda.'' Elphaba twirled Galinda around, she knew how much she loved to dance and watching the joy on her face made herself smile. The song ended and the two gazed lovingly into one another's eyes. They looked around them and noticed every eye was on them. The crowd realising they were in fact staring, looked away and begun making their way back to their rooms. The dance had ended and it proved to be as good as a night as Galinda Upland had ever have hoped for. That's why she loved to dance so much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, I decided in the end not to put great detail into the lovemaking lol, wanted to keep it quite cute and innocent, which was hard to write for Elphaba anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Galinda was still buzzing once the dance had finished, she wanted to skip back to her dorm room, but she had already brought enough attention her way tonight as it was. Considering, they had kissed in front of everyone; Elphaba didn't see walking Galinda back to her room was such a big deal. The blonde took the green hand in her own and giggled when Elphaba smiled.

''I can't believe we just did that.''

''Me too, I'm glad we did though.'' Elphaba stroked her thumb over her hand and Galinda stared back into her brown eyes, having to tear them away before they'd walk into something.

''I thought I was going to be with Fiyero all night, not my idea of fun at all.'' Elphaba slowed down her walk as they approached her room. Fortunately the rest of the school were nowhere to be seen, no doubt still discussing what they'd seen in the hall moments ago.

''I never thought I'd have so much fun at a dance.''

''You see I told you, you'd appreciate it.''

''That you did. Thank you Galinda.''

''Your welcome, I had the best night.'' Galinda got on her tiptoes and leant in to kiss her. Even though she was somewhat taller, Elphaba still had to lower herself a little to reach her lips. She was tall definitely in comparison to the blonde. They both melted as soon as their lips met. Galinda wrapped her arms around Elphaba as their kiss deepened and the pair found it incredibly hard to stop the kiss. Galinda giggled against her and finally pulled away for breath.

''I can't stop smiling.'' Galinda beamed.

''I know, this is so… I can't describe it. I love you.'' Galinda placed a quick kiss on her lips and motioned to the obstacle of the door.

''You want to come in?'' Galinda asked innocently enough, but Elphaba still raised her eyebrows at the question. She didn't need to answer, Galinda grabbed and pulled her in, not caring if anyone saw.

''Will you stay with me tonight?'' Galinda stared up at her. Elphaba nodded with a small smile on her face.

''I'll be right back, let me change for bed.'' Galinda finally skipped her way to the en suite bathroom, earning a laugh from the green girl. Elphaba looked around what was once their room and sighed. She walked over to her old bed and sat down at it, resting against the headboard. How she just wanted them to have a chance together, it had barely begun and then they were told to finish. Well to hell with her, she has no control over emotions or feelings; or for acting out on them for that matter. If the worst came to the worst because of it then fine she'd leave the school, if that's what it took. Elphaba raised her head to Galinda as she walked back into the room wearing her typical pink nightgown she loved so much. Galinda skipped over to her and crawled in the bed covers.

''Are you not getting changed?'' Galinda nudged her sides gently and waited for her to respond.

''Oh yeah.'' Elphaba laughed and got up from the bed.

''I'll be right back.'' Galinda nodded after her, little part of her wishing he would get changed in front of her. Galinda silently told herself off for being so inconsiderate. She blushed at the thought of what she would look like. Her enchanting green skin tone against that raven black hair of hers. She wanted to run her fingers through it s desperately. Elphaba peered through the doorway and coughed. Galinda looked over to her.

''Something wrong?"

''I err don't have anything to wear.''

''Oh wait right there, I'll get you one of my-'' Elphaba stopped her from moving.

''No really that's ok I'll manage.'' Elphaba ran over to the bed, not wanting to see her in just her underwear although Galinda had caught the odd glimpse here and there when they were roommates.

''And what's wrong with my clothes?'' Galinda folded her arms.

''Nothing it's just well me wearing pink?''

''As I've said before Elphaba Thropp pink so happens to go very well with green.''

''Even better when referred to lips.'' Galinda blushed but leant in all the same, agreeing 100 with her statement. Galinda ran her fingers through her hair just as she wanted to do as they kissed each other sweetly. Galinda was so absorbed by the feel of her against her, she didn't realise that she was pulling Elphaba on top of her. Elphaba broke the kiss and looked down at her raising an eyebrow.

''Look who's being forceful.''

''Oh sorry I didn't realise.'' Galinda smiled back at her gazing into her eyes.

''Elphie?''

''Yes?'' Elphaba whispered back eyeing her eyes lustfully.

''I want to be with you tonight, if you know what I mean.''

''I think I know what you mean.'' Elphaba grinned.

''Good.'' Galinda stroked her arms.

''My hearts beating like crazy.'' The green girl gulped, nervous.

''I've err never-'' Galinda looked up to her, hoping she knew what the rest of the sentence was meant to be.

''Me neither… I'm glad it's with you though.'' Galinda smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck.

''Kiss me you.'' Elphaba had no choice about it really; she was dragged down to capture those pink lips belonging to the blonde. Elphaba sneaked her hand up Galinda's pink nightgown and stroked her thighs whilst kissing her more passionately this time. Galinda moaned when she went to stop, which made the green girl laugh.

''I want you.'' Galinda defended herself and trailed kisses on the side of her neck. Their hearts soared at the sensations filling them up. The feel of them against them, the softness of the other's lips, the beating of their hearts encouraging them to stay like this forever. The way they seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking, the way they touched one another, with such love and gentleness, the way they could only imagine being with each other; that no-one else seemed to exist right now. They wanted it to be just the two of them, and in this moment it was just that.

''Pink does go good with green.'' Elphaba muttered between kisses.


	15. Chapter 15

**Gelphie fluff oh how I love it hehe**

Elphaba woke to the sound of Glinda's unconscious murmuring. Just like the times when they shared their room and Elphaba witnessed Glinda having dreams of the pair, the whole reason why she confronted her about the matter. Which in a way was a good thing, because if Glinda didn't have these dreams then the pair might have simply held back their feelings towards each other; who knows? Which would have been the biggest mistake of both of their lives. Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and shielded them from the morning light shining into the bed. She turned instead to the blonde, wrapped in the bed covers, resting her head onto her chest. She had her leg draped over hers and her arm slung around her waist. Elphaba smiled at the sight and to make her smile even bigger was the memory of the night before. She rested her chin into her golden curls, which seemed the more golden this morning against the morning sunlight. As she did so Glinda resumed with her talking in her sleep and Elphaba enchanted, listened intently.

''Make sure you don't forget the jelly this time.'' She slurred and used Elphaba's bosom as a pillow. Elphaba was to amused to wake the blonde and waited for her to continue.

''Mmm you know I do.'' Elphaba bit her lip, to prevent herself from waking the blonde in anyway and stroked her back soothingly.

''That tickles.'' Glinda smiled in her sleep. She didn't know if she was still sleeping or whether she had indeed woken up. She paused her movements and waited to find out the answer.

''You'd make a pretty bird.'' She slurred again. Yes still sleeping. Elphaba kissed the top of her head and as though it was the kiss of life Glinda fluttered her eyes open and smiled up at her.

''Good morning.''

''Morning.'' Glinda stretched and wrapped her arms back around Elphaba's waist, encouraging her to come closer to her.

''Did you sleep well?'' Elphaba tucked a loose strand of her morning hair, which was immaculate all the same behind her ear.

''Very well.'' Glinda smiled up at her.

''Sounded like it.'' Glinda clasped a hand over her mouth.

''Oh no what was I saying now?'' She giggled girlishly behind her hand.

''Something along the lines of jelly and birds, it was hard to make out where you were going with it.'' Elphaba laughed too.

''I was dreaming we were birds, I was pink and you were green.''

''Peculiar looking birds.''

''No you were pretty.''

''So I heard.''

''Do I get a good morning kiss then from pretty girl?'' Glinda looked up innocently. Elphaba leant down and kissed her sweetly on the lips and reached for her hand. Glinda held onto it and played with her fingers. Glinda climbed onto her properly and resumed kissing her. Elphaba blushed as the covers slid off them, but was too captivated in the kiss to look modest at the moment. Glinda pulled the covers to her chest when she finally did pull away.

''Hey taking the covers from me.'' Elphaba covered herself with her arms.

''You can share the covers if you kiss me again.'' Elphaba liked this idea too much, for she tossed Glinda over so she was now on top and kissed her lovingly. Glinda giggled against her as she tried to get under the covers with her.

''I gave you a kiss now share.''

''No.'' Elphaba tickled her sides, knowing it was her weak spot.

''No Elphie don't - I'm very tickili-'' She giggled as she continued doing it, but held the covers tightly around her.

''Elphie!''

''Share the covers, I'm cold.'' Elphaba laughed along.

''Ok ok I give in.'' The blonde let go off the covers and grew wide eyed when Elphaba snatched them completely off her, so she was the exposed one.

''No share that's not fair.''

''Neither were you.'' Elphaba clutched the covers to her body and smiled at how the blonde was trying to squirm her way under. The blonde pouted, defeated.

''Say your sorry.''

''I'm sorry Elphie, can I get under the covers with you?''

''Of course you can Glinda.'' The blonde snuggled under the covers with the green girl and kissed the side of her neck.

''I love you, you know?" Glinda announced causing Elphaba to stifle a laugh as she kissed the side of her neck.

''I love you too.'' Glinda smiled triumphantly.

''I marked you.'' Glinda traced the dark green mark on the side of her neck, from where she had kissed her.


	16. Chapter 16

**I just realised I called Galinda, Glinda in the last chapter oops, pretend you didn't notice. I'm so used to calling her Glinda in my other fanfics it slipped my mind oh well I corrected it in this update. If it happens again let me know I might not realise I do it.**

* * *

When they could hear the hustle and bustle outside from the other students, they realised they had lay in bed till noon. Although they didn't want to admit it, it was time to get up. ''Do we have to?'' Galinda moaned, as Elphaba had already gotten out of the bed.

''Yes we do.'' Galinda moaned some more and threw the covers over her head, mumbling something Elphaba couldn't make out.

''Stop your moaning it's a sunny day today we could go for a walk or something.'' Galinda raised the covers so she could take a peek of watching Elphaba put her clothes on. She mentally told herself off for doing so, but couldn't tear her eyes away. She picked out her red shirt, the one she wore the first day arriving at Shiz, and Galinda thought of how long ago already that seemed. Maybe it was just them, how long ago it seemed that they were loathing each other.

''And what are you staring at?" Elphaba noticed her stares, but kept a grin anyway. Galinda threw the covers back over her head in embarrassment.

''Nothing.'' She mumbled under the covers.

''Galinda Upland how un-lady like of you.'' She could hear a giggle under the covers and she smiled to herself in response.

''Well are you getting changed?''

''No I don't want to now you'll stare at me to get me back.'' Galinda wrapped the covers around her and walked over to Elphaba, who was putting her hair up into a ponytail.

''You should keep your hair down.'' Elphaba turned to her and allowed her to take the ponytail out. Her long hair dropped back and Galinda placed a few strands in front.

''Beautiful.'' Galinda stated and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Elphaba blushed at the compliment and changed the subject back to Galinda.

''Come on, get ready. I'm hungry.'' Galinda did as she was told as quickly as she could. First of all so Elphaba didn't have the chance to stare at her back and second of all so she could walk hand in hand down the corridors of Shiz with Elphaba. Not caring what other people said. For once in her life, Galinda Upland didn't care about losing her popularity, as long as she had Elphaba Thropp by her side.

They sat opposite each other during breakfast. They could see each other better this way. As they chatted, they shut out the stares and whisper's from the other students and even ignored it when they edged away from them, as though they had a contagious disease. Both of them were staring at each other whenever they could, the night before making them grin from ear to ear. They mouthed the words 'I love you' other and other again, letting their breakfast grow cold. Galinda daringly led her foot up and down Elphaba's long leg, which caused her to jump form her seat. She looked around and then back at Galinda.

''Glin people will see.''

''Do I care?'' Elphaba smiled at her response and realised she didn't either.

''Can we go for a walk soon?''

''Yes if you want to, but remember we do have lessons to go to.''

''Oh is that why we're here?'' Galinda smirked at her. Elphaba turned her attention finally to her food. So as not to attract any attention to them as Galinda continued to feel her leg up and down. Every so often going a bit higher than the green girl could handle.

'Galinda.'' Fiyero stood over them both and Galinda instantly lowered her foot.

''Fiyero.'' She forced a smile.

''Did you have a good time at the dance?'' He stared at her for a second, making her feel guilty for leaving him like that.

''I'm sorry for what I did Fiyero, I shouldn't have left you like that.'' He didn't respond he lowered his head, like a child being told off.

''I had a good night with you up until then.'' Elphaba moved her eyes between the two, not knowing what to say, whether she should speak at all.

''I do apologise, it was impolite for me to do so.'' Galinda honestly admitted. He looked back up to her and smiled weakly.

''Well as long as you had a good night.'' He smiled with all his might at Elphaba who stared back and gulped down her beans.

''Well I err hope you both-'' Now he was the one who didn't know what to say. He had seen them dance and kiss like every one else in the school did. But it was hard for him to accept, when he still had strong feelings for the blonde.

''I hope you're both happy.'' He honestly meant it, he just wished it was him that she had such feelings for. He smiled at them both.

''Thank you.'' Elphaba spoke for them both and returned the smile. Galinda reached for his hand and squeezed it.

''Fiyero I think you're a very very special person and I didn't intend to hurt you, neither of us did. You'll find someone I know it, I just hope this doesn't effect our friendship.'' She tried to gain his eye contact.

''Of course, I wouldn't dream of this effecting our friendship I meant what I said, I'm happy for you both.'' There was silence between the three students.

''Well I better get going I haven't even started the homework due in for today, I have an hour or so to do it.'' He laughed.

''I'll speak to you ladies soon.'' They smiled at him as he nodded to them both and let them be. Elphaba leant forward and squeezed Galinda's hand.

''Are you ok?'' The blonde nodded and played with her food.

''I feel awful.''

''Me too.'' Galinda sighed and closed her eyes for the briefest of moments as Elphaba stroked her hand with her thumb.

''Can we go for that walk now?'' Galinda asked.

''Sure.'' Elphaba winked at her and was glad to see this cheered her up a little more


	17. Chapter 17

**Loving your comments more and more thank you so much**

As they were making their way outside for the walk, they met Dr Dillamond in the corridor.

''Ah Miss Elphaba and Miss Gurlinda.'' Galinda smiled to him trying to pronounce his name.

''Good morning Dr.'' Elphaba smiled back. He looked down and realised they were holding hands, the girls blushed but didn't let go of one another. He stared at them for a moment wondering if this was part of their 'joke' as they called it last time they had a lesson.

''Erm all ready for the test tomorrow?'' Doctor Dillamond coughed ignoring what he was seeing.

''Test?'' Galinda choked.

''The one I told you about last week, mock exam.'' Galinda turned her head sharply to Elphaba who by the wide eyed face forgot about it too.

''Of course we are.'' She lied.

''You remember Galinda it's tomorrow silly.'' Galinda beamed a smile at Elphaba, playing along.

''Oh of course.'' She laughed girlishly.

''I thought it was Wednesday today.'' She rolled her eyes and then as though both on cue dismissed themselves for his presence and practically ran back to their room.

''Damn damn damn, oh how could I have forgotten?'' Elphaba pulled her along with her as they ran.

''Elphie, not so fast I'm wearing heels.''

''Sorry Glin.'' Elphaba slowed down for her and muttered under breath about how stupid she was for forgetting about an exam. Elphaba Thropp unprepared for an exam!

''Relax we'll be ok.'' Galinda tried to remain positive about it. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at her not convinced by her.

''Ok then maybe we won't be ok.''

''Thank you honesty at least.'' They made their way to Galinda's room and when she opened the door Elphaba didn't come inside.

''Well come on in.'' Galinda persisted.

''I best revise in my own room, Horrible Morrible won't be happy if I spend all day in here.''

''Oh.'' Galinda lowered her head.

''You know I wish I could.'' Elphaba tilted her chin up again.

''Well at least we won't get distracted I suppose.''

''Don't know what you mean.'' Elphaba scratched the back of her head, earning a laugh from Galinda.

''Well good luck with the revising you know what to do right?''

''Yes I think so, those lessons sitting by you in class have helped me actually pay attention for once.''

''That's an achievement.'' Galinda hit her playfully at her remark.

''I'll check on you later Glin ok?" Galinda nodded.

''Where's my kiss goodbye?'' Galinda pouted, which turned into a smile as Elphaba leant forward and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Once they started they couldn't stop and however difficult it was for them to do, they had to finally pull away. Elphaba laughed as soon as they broke the kiss.

''Now I see what you mean about being distracted.'' Galinda giggled and kissed her again quickly on the lips.

''Make sure you come by later.''

''I will.''

''Bye then.''

''Bye.'' Elphaba kissed her again and forced herself to pull away before she stayed.

''Right I'm going now.'' Elphaba laughed and begun walking away backwards, so that she could see her for an extra moment.

When Galinda finally forced herself to close her door ad revise she took the extra moment to lean back against it and smile to herself. She was unbelievably happy at the moment and although everything seemed to be going against them, she still managed to smile just thinking about her green girlfriend never mind being around her. Whenever she was with boys, she would always feel uncomfortable even if she liked them. She liked Fiyero when they first met but she was always edgy around him, it was different with Elphaba. She was comfortable around her, she felt safe with her and she loved that feeling. She walked over to her desk and organised her notes together for the long day she knew was ahead of her. She glanced over to her bed, the pink fluffy pillows left on the floor from the night before, the bed was still unmade. It was a mess, usually she would have made sure it was prepared for her to sleep in he next night but she liked it the way it was today. Today it brought back memories to the night before. Of how perfect it was, that was another thing she always imagined it to be painful her first time. She had friends of hers that cried after their first time. But Elphaba was so gentle with her, she treated her like porcelain, not wanting to hurt her at all. She didn't even realise until she noticed the time that she was indeed daydreaming for a good amount of time. She shook her head to pull herself together. She had a lot of work to do and it was important for her to do it, after all exams were never Galinda's strong point anyway, especially if she didn't revise. She would make Elphaba proud of her, if she didn't overwhelm her with shock that is.


	18. Chapter 18

**I thought I'd give you all a small break from some Gelphie for this update, sorry in advance lol I hope I don't get too many complaints, but I wanted to include Nessa a little more in this fanfic as I think she would play an important role in the situation if she knew of them both so here we go:**

* * *

Elphaba was sat tucked up in her bed, with all the various textbooks lay out on the bed, along with her own notes. She was alone at least, which she knew was because none of the other girls wanted to be around her. There were 10 of them altogether sharing the room, Nessa shared the same room as her luckily. At least there was one friendly face, well that's if Nessa wanted to see her after her discovery of hers and Galinda's relationship. She had been revising for a good few hours, in silence, the advantage of not being liked by her roommates was the fact she could revise without their gossiping disturbing her. After just delving into the next topic on animal cells, she rolled her eyes in her head and braced herself for the girls who begun making their way through the door. They stopped their laughing when their eyes met Elphaba. The green girl blinked a few times and slowly raised a book in front of her face trying to block them out. The girls huffed in annoyance at being dismissed like so, not that they wanted anything to do with her, they just didn't like being defeated like that. They talked loudly around their beds knowing it would annoy her. Elphaba tried her best to block out the noise but when they begun talking about her and Galinda, she couldn't help herself.

''I think it's disgusting.'' One of them shivered in disgust. Elphaba listened intently.

''I think it's really selfish of her, she's ruined Galinda's reputation.'' Shen Shen continued. The idea of her once best friend changing so all for that!

''I feel sorry for her.'' The girls all nodded in agreement.

''I mean look at her she's a toad!'' The girls hushed Shen Shen at her comment, but failed to do so without laughing hysterically.

''Galinda really has gone downhill.'' Shen Shen called the others to come closer and all Elphaba could her was a murmur of whispering between them. They giggled in unison and Elphaba felt anger surge through her. She had dealt with gossip and bullying all her life, but knowing Galinda was involved in the laughter made her nostrils flare and her fists tighten.

''Come on then, let's go find out from her herself.'' They hurried off their beds and headed for the door, but the room shook before they reached it.

''What in Oz was that?'' They scanned the room and each pair of eye soon fell on the green girl staring down at her papers with her fists clenched.

''What in Oz are you doing freak?''

''Leave Galinda alone.'' They all gave out a small giggle, like immature school girls.

''Aww how compassionate of you.''

''Grow up will you and leave us both alone, don't you have anything better to do, like revise for the test tomorrow?'' Elphaba buried her face back in the book.

''We're not all geeks like you who suck up to the teachers.''

''Yeah well good luck in advance then.'' Elphaba smirked falsely.

''When you sit here and revise as you love to do so much, we're going to have a nice little chat with Galinda herself, try and make some sense out of her.''

''I said leave her alone.'' Elphaba shot her head up.

''Oh she's creeping me out girls.'' The redhead shivered.

''You really have nothing better to do, do you?'' Elphaba laughed at them, knowing by the offended faces it was true.

''I may be as ugly as a 'toad' as you put it, but at least I don't pry on other people's for a good gossip.'' The girls were stunned, they had barely heard her speak before today and all of a sudden she was standing up to them. They weren't used to it and didn't expect it from her.

''Go along then children, don't want to miss the boys before lunch.'' Elphaba dismissed them with her hand and begun making notes on what she was reading. The girls stared at one another, not knowing how to react. After a moment of just standing there in shock, some quietly left the room, whilst the rest took a textbook out and begun finally revising. Nessa came in a couple of minutes later, she quickly let her eyes fall on Elphaba who was looking back at her, but she then dropped her gaze and focused on her bed.

''You all been revising long?'' Nessa asked and was shocked when they responded without words and replaced it with a shake of the heads. It wasn't like them at all, she had spent the same room with them since the beginning of the year and knew when there was an excuse to open their mouths and speak they would.

''What's wrong? Are you all worried about the test?''

''Ask your sister.'' Nessa glanced over to Elphaba.

''What did you do?'' She narrowed her eyes accusingly.

''Oh how good of you to speak to me, I was beginning to think I'd disappeared.''

''I hope you didn't say anything bad against them Elphaba, you've caused enough trouble around here as it is.''

''More like the other way around.'' Nessa grew silent for a second, in a way pleased it was the other way around; that they had spoken badly of her.

''Well father will do something shortly.''

''I beg your pardon?'' Elphaba raised her head.

''Father. He's going to sort this out once and for all, I sent him a letter explaining every little detail, he knew it was a bad idea in the first place to send you here.'' Nessa smoothed back her hair and avoided her eye contact, which were staring wide eyed at her, a look of shock filled in them. This was her sister, she had practically raised Nessarose as much as her mother would have if she were alive. She did everything for her and here she was taking a away the one thing in her life she wanted more than anything. Elphaba couldn't take much more of this, she collected her books together, placed them in a satchel, staring at Nessa the entire time, who because of her sister's quick movements was staring back too.

''Go ahead and tell him. Maybe once I'm out of this place you'll learn how much you need me Nessa and maybe then you'll learn to think of some way of appreciating me for all I've done for you.'' Nessa opened her mouth to say something, she had never been spoken to like that from her sister, she knew she had a temper she had seen it whenever her and her father disagreed which was far too often, but she never spoke to her the same way. Just as she was about to finally speak, Elphaba opened the door in one quick movement and slammed it shut after her. Nessa stared back at the closed door for a few moments contemplating what she had just done and then turned to face the other girls. They stared back, mouths dropping to their chins in shock aswell.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know! Nessa grr. Maybe I should bring Boq into it just for that reason hmm lol, really guys thank you so much. And yes here's the next chapter which does as I'm sure you'll find out makes Elphaba feel a lot better.**

* * *

Galinda was muttering to herself, hoping that if she read it aloud it would somehow sink in, but it wasn't working. She threw her quill to the floor and slumped back in her chair, feeling defeated. She jumped when she heard a knock on the door, but was happy for a distraction. She made her way over and as soon as she opened it, she squealed when her green girlfriend smiled back at her.

''Elphie! Oh I'm so glad to see you.'' Galinda stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her. She was about to speak again but Elphaba trapped her between the door and her own body, her lips meeting the blonde's in a surprising kiss. Galinda moaned into her mouth at the surprising yet much appreciated gesture. She pressed her body against hers and this time Elphaba was the one to moan. Elphaba led her kisses down to her neck and whispered between kisses.

''I missed you already.''

''You did?'' Galinda closed her eyes and tilted her head closer to her so she got the right spot. Elphaba nodded her head slowly.

''I needed to get out of that place.''

''Why what's wrong, are they ignoring you or something?''

''The opposite.'' Elphaba explored her body with her hands.

''Why what- oh Elphie right there.'' Galinda bit down on her lip as Elphaba bit down on a sensitive spot of her skin. The green girl laughed at this and couldn't help but kiss her on the lips.

''Well I missed you too.'' Galinda replied in a small quiet voice.

''Good.'' Elphaba smiled up at her and placed a soft kiss on her nose. Galinda wrapped her arms around her neck and stared into her eyes.

''Your distracting me Miss Elphaba.'' Galinda smirked, playing with her hair which was slicked back into a sensible ponytail.

''Is that a complaint?'' Galinda removed the clip out of her long raven hair and watched delightfully as it fell down her back.

''Well for once I was actually working.''

''You feeling ok?''

''Very funny.'' Galinda placed a quick kiss on her lips and took her hand in her own.

''Help me.'' Galinda led her over to the desk, as Elphaba moaned at the fact she couldn't make out with her girlfriend. Galinda pushed her down on the seat and climbed on her lap without the invitation, not that Elphaba minded this at all.

''So what where the girls doing?''

''Oh just being gossiping idiots as usual.''

''They didn't offend you or anything did they?'' Galinda was feeling protective over her, a feeling she never had over anyone else before.

''No it was Nessa that got me actually, she's written a letter for father informing him about everything.''

''But your father-''

''Already doesn't want me here yeah.''

''Oh Elphie this is horrible. Why did Nessarose do that?'' Elphaba shrugged, trying not to show how much it actually did get to her.

''Anyway I thought I'd come and see a friendly beautiful face.''

''Me?!'' The blonde grinned.

''Yes you.'' Elphaba laughed and rested her head on her shoulder.

''Well let's ignore them for now, we don't want them worsening our already stressful spirits do we?''

''That's right, how much have you got done then?''

''All this.'' Galinda flicked through her pages of notes, she had already looked at, but to her dissatisfaction hadn't fully memorized.

''Glin, you've done loads.'' Elphaba was impressed with the quantity of work she had already looked at; it was more than she had looked at.

''But I'm really stuck.'' Galinda fiddled through her different papers and focused on the work in front of her. Elphaba wrapped one arm around her waist, which Galinda begun to stroke with her free hand.

''I hate biology.'' Galinda muttered.

''It's not that bad once you get used to it.'' Elphaba reassured her.

''See, here you have the clear differences between human and animal cells, which we learnt at the beginning of the year, do you remember that?''

''Elphie I didn't pay attention in any lessons at the start of the year, this is all a disaster.'' Galinda sulked.

''No it's not you just need to be more positive abut it ok?'' Galinda nodded weakly, not convinced at all. Elphaba fiddled through the pages and finally found what she was looking for.

''Right here we go. The experiment we did a few months back.'' Elphaba read through Galinda's vague notes and tried to make sense of them the best she could. After of minutes of the pair sharing a silence, Elphaba finally finished reading and scratched her head.

''You see, none of this makes any sense.'' Galinda leant her head against the desk dramatically, hiding her face from her.

''It does you just need to expand on what you've written. You've talked about the experiment itself, what you did etc. You've even recorded them down, which is good, but haven't wrote enough for your findings.''

''It was the end of class before I wrote them down and then I forgot.'' Galinda looked back up, staring at her notes with Elphaba.

''Well what happened?''

''Shen Shen was doing it all not me!''

''Hang on a minute-'' Elphaba grabbed her bag at her side and searched through her papers.

''Here, this is what I got from the experiment, although I went around it slightly differently to yours, you have the general outline of what yours should look like.'' Elphaba handed her the paper. Galinda stared at it and then back at her thankfully.

''Bless you Elphie.'' Elphaba smiled to her.

''You got a quill?'' Galinda grabbed the pink quill she had thrown on the floor and handed it her.

''A pink quill?'' Elphaba stared at her.

''Popsicle sent it me, isn't it cute?'' Elphaba just stared back.

''Well I think it is.'' She pouted.

''It's very – well very Galinda, so I'll learn to like it.'' Galinda giggled and made herself more comfortable on her knee.

''Come on then, let's hear it.''

''Right here we go, we need to write you a proper conclusion, because the different possibilities of the experiment will most probably crop up, seeing it plays a big part in the animas genetics.''

''Uh huh. That's good because I've looked on the basics of that and the human biology side to it aswell.''

''There we go, you can do it then.'' Elphaba poked her side, making the blonde squirm from being so ticklish.

''Alright alright, quit tickling me.'' Elphaba kissed her cheek and Galinda kissed her back, before speaking once again.

''Don't distract me again you, we're finally on to something here.''

''It's your own fault for looking so cute today.'' Galinda blushed at the compliment and tapped her knee, before she did get carried away.

''Come on, let's get this over with and then we can get as distracted as we want.'' Elphaba liked the sound of this and so her hand begun moving the quill as fast as she could, whilst going through the information for the blonde. Without making her head explode from Elphaba's strong passion for the subject.

''Who'd have thought I would be threating over a Biology exam?''

''I love it, I love knowing these sort of things, it just appeals to me.'' Elphaba spoke up as she continued organising Galinda's notes and expanding on them.

''Well it's very Elphaba, so I'll learn to like it.'' Galinda responded with Elphaba's earlier comment with the quill. Elphaba smiled and looked up at her. Galinda gazed at her green lips longingly.

''I want to kiss you.'' Galinda mouthed to her silently.

''I want you to too.'' Elphaba replied. Galinda held Elphaba's face in her own and captured her green lips in her own.

''Does this mean its break time?'' Elphaba breathed between her kisses.

''A very long one please.'' Galinda turned, so she was now facing her on her lap.

''Finally.'' Elphaba was glad to be with her, she had enough from the other girls she had spent the majority of the day revising she deserved this. Galinda ran her hands through her hair as she kissed her and wanted her more with every breath she took.

''Touch me.'' Galinda requested, before kissing her passionately. Elphaba hitched her dress up above her waist and ran her hands over the lower of her back. The blonde pulled away for a moment and stared into her girlfriends eyes, before taking her green hand in her own and pulling it down to in between her legs.

''Right here?'' Elphaba gulped. Galinda nodded.

''But anyone could catch us.''

''I don't care, I want you.'' Galinda pouted.

''And I want you.'' Elphaba tucked a curl behind her ear and cupped her face in her hand. Galinda kissed it and resumed to kissing her, as Elphaba touched her the way her blonde girlfriend requested.

''I love you.''


	20. Chapter 20

**I've been very busy lately, hence the late update sorry. Here it is anyway, I hope you like it**

* * *

Galinda stirred awake the next morning, but was too lazy to open her eyes. She turned to her side and reached her arms out looking for her green girlfriend to snuggle up to. When she didn't find her in her expected place, she edged closer to her side of the bed and fell off it with a loud thump, startling them both.

''Ow.'' Galinda said in a relatively quiet voice.

''Glin what - are you ok my sweet?'' Elphaba had already got up from her place at the desk, to a now wide awake blonde.

''Ow ow ow.'' Galinda repeated, trying to distract herself from the embarrassment.

''I bumped my head.'' Galinda rubbed her head.

''Let me see.'' Elphaba took over at checking her head and after a moment of brushing her fingers softly over it, as though her touch alone could mend it, she placed a soft kiss over the spot. It was true; she could mend it by her touch alone, Galinda was aware of that in that moment.

''Better?" Elphaba smirked to her, trying to lighten the mood.

''Much better now.'' Galinda smiled back, with as much mischief shown on her face as her girlfriend.

''How did you manage that?'' Elphaba laughed as she pulled her up on the bed with her.

''I expected you to be there when I woke up, I wanted to snuggle.'' Galinda pouted as she climbed onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck.

''Sorry my sweet. I was doing some last minute revision.'' Galinda groaned at this.

''Don't remind me.''

''You'll do fine I know you will, you've done yourself proud already.''

''Thanks Elphie.'' Galinda kissed her innocently on the lips, but Elphaba held her head in place, which got Glinda all excited. She giggled against her as she kissed her back.

''Elphie I hate to say this, but this time we cannot get distracted!'' Galinda stayed her, earning a moan from an eager green girl.

''We've got it in 2 hours!'' Galinda finally realised.

''I know which was why I was revising instead of snuggles.''

'Why didn't you wake me?'' Galinda hopped off her knee and headed straight for the desk.

''I couldn't manage it, you look so peaceful when you sleep.'' Elphaba smiled to her.

''Well that's very sweet.'' Galinda replied blushing.

''Besides, you've done plenty, much more and our heads will explode.''

''Now we don't want that.''

''No we don't.'' Elphaba had to mentally tell herself off, for admiring the blonde in just her pink laced nightie.

''Why don't I treat your beautiful self to a well deserved breakfast?''

''Snuggles first?'' Galinda shot her head round to her.

''I suppose that couldn't hurt.'' Galinda skipped over to her and Elphaba got under the covers in her pink bed.

''Ok whilst I remain in blissful silence go over some key facts for the test.'' Galinda requested as she rested her head on Elphaba' chest.

''Good idea.'' Elphaba tickled her sides. Galinda jumped at the contact, but settled against her once again, as Elphaba went over the key facts for the test and Galinda nodded along, enjoying her snuggle.

After an early breakfast, consisting of pancakes and strawberries, the pair made their way early to Dr Dillamond's class. Nobody else was in the classroom, including Dr Dillamond and so they tested each other at the front of the class alone. When Dr Dillamond finally arrived, he froze at the sight of Galinda Upland answering Elphaba's question perfectly. She soon stopped however from the stares and called out to him.

''Are you ok Dr?'' She queried.

''Err yes, yes of course Miss Glllinda.'' He stuttered.

''Please don't let me stop you both, you were doing so well after all Miss Glllinda.'' Galinda smiled brightly at his comment and turned back to Elphaba.

''My my my your not correcting Dr Dillamond's pronunciation.'' Elphaba teased her. The blonde shrugged.

''Due to the difference between human and animal DNA and such like, it has been proven by studies of Sir Warrick S. Vinkise that verbal dialect from Animals may not be as advanced as humans. Therefore resulting in the difficulty of Dr Dillamond's pronunciation of the sound 'Ga'' She smiled, proud of herself, as both Elphaba and Dr Dillamond stared back wide eyed.

''What are you both staring at?''

''Nothing it's just, that was very- erm- a very intelligent remark.'' Elphaba smiled back at her, proud of her too. She always knew she was bright, it's just she chose to ignore it when she first started. Dr Dillamond nodded to himself, impressed by her changing point.

''Well girls I imagine you'll do fine on this test, just remember not to panic, keep an eye on the time and do your best.'' He grinned, with a book clutched to his chest. The school bell rung and he jumped on his hind legs at the sound, dropping the book.

''Oh silly me, erm girls please get your stuff ready, there'll be a herd coming through any second now.'' And right on cue the rest of their classmates ran through the door. Dr Dillamond made his way around the class, placing the paper on everyone's desk, whilst going by the rules of the test. Fiyero being late as usual apologised politely to him and headed for the only seat left, next to Elphaba. They both made eye contact for the briefest of moments.

''Is it ok if I sit here?'' He asked her quietly. She nodded weakly and gave a small smile.

''Of course.'' He smiled back awkwardly and prepared himself for the test, he had struggled revising for.

''Right class, the time is now 10 o'clock, you have exactly an hour, your time begins now.'' Dr Dillamond started his timer and took a seat at the front of the class. As the class in front of him dived into the test. Or so Fiyero had hoped he would.


	21. Chapter 21

**Next chapter here for you, let me know what you think I sure love reading your comments, little deeper insight into Fiyero here and of course Gelphie fluff at the end**

* * *

As usual Elphaba finished her test with time to spare. She checked over her answers again, making sure she had explained her answers enough as she flicked through the pages; but couldn't help notice Fiyero continuously crossing out his answers, rewriting them and then crossing them out again. Fiyero had never felt so frustrated in all his life. Why hadn't he revised more for this? He knew education was a weak point for him and yet he once again did nothing about it. Why did he constantly have to question himself whether he did indeed have brains? He came to the conclusion within this particular test, where the questions were difficult enough to understand never mind the answers, that he mustn't have any brains at all. After all he had been kicked out of every school he had been to for his way of nature, he had driven Galinda away somehow and now she was with a girl! Above all of that he had let himself down, he truly cared for Galinda, she was the first girl he had truly cared for and he let that slip away, he never put any effort into his work and it sure did show. Dr Dillamond would know of that after marking this test, that's for sure.

With Elphaba busy staring at him, it was hard for him not to notice. He glanced sideways at her and tried to smile at her, but she looked away as soon as their eyes met, realising she was staring. The Prince glanced from her to the clock hanging above the blackboard at the front of the test and cursed under his breath. Only 5 minutes to go and he was nowhere near done. Not that what he'd already done was half as decent as Dr Dillamond expected from everyone. He sunk back into his work and for once he actually recognised one of the questions. He tapped his head with his pen, hoping it would make him remember the answer. It wasn't until he heard a gentle cough beside him did he stop. He looked back over to Elphaba who was holding up her paper for him, pretending in case anyone saw that she was juts checking over her answers. Fiyero noticed she had circled the answer he needed and he remembered the class a few weeks back on the subject. Elphaba lowered her work and took in a deep breath, she had just cheated and that wasn't usual behaviour for such a teachers pet as the class called her. Fiyero wrote down the answer to the question and expanded on it, writing down all he remembered from the class, using the correct data and different methods on it as best as he could. Just as he finished his sentence, Dr Dillamond smacked his stick on his desk three times and declared the test was over. Everyone sat up in their seats and let go off their pens besides Fiyero who turned to the next question.

''Test over Fiyero Tiggular.'' Dr Dillamond practically had to yank the paper from under him and it wasn't until he did so that Fiyero realised the test was over. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and disappointed in one go. Elphaba handed her paper in looking deadly serious, whilst Galinda beamed the professor her biggest smile, knowing the test had gone a lot better than she had imagined it would. Once he had collected them all in, he dismissed them row by row and told them they would have their marks next lesson.

As soon as they left the classroom, Galinda entwined her hand in Elphaba's and jumped up in the air.

''I think I did ok Elphie.''

''Just ok and your jumping up in the air?'' Elphaba laughed.

''Ok I think it went really really really well.'' She jumped in the air each time.

''Well I'm glad it was for you, I'm sure we've done just fine.'' Galinda noticed how glum she looked and decided after a few silent minutes of walking around the school gardens she should ask her about it.

''Did you think the test went ok?'' Elphaba looked at her and nodded.

''Yes I think so why?''

''You don't luck too happy.'' Galinda replied, staring at the grass as they walked.

''It's just-'' Elphaba paused, but Galinda didn't interrupt.

''I feel bad for Fiyero.''

''What makes you say that?" Galinda instantly knew that was a silly question to ask, after them being together instead of him and her.

''It's just I looked over at him when I was finished and he was seriously stuck on that test. I don't know if it's because he generally didn't know what to do or whether the fact you're both not together anymore has really got to him.''

''Oh Elphie you know I already feel awful about that.'' Galinda sulked, the guilt bugging her a lot of late.

''I know, I know it's just well I kind of let him see my paper.'' Elphaba whispered, so no-one else could hear.

''Elphaba Thropp!'' Elphaba hushed her with a slight smile on her face.

''Well I never-'' Galinda nudged her.

''It was only one answer and I think it really helped him. He begun writing like mad, which just proves he does know these things, he just well has very little confidence in himself I suppose. A bit like somebody else a few days ago.'' The green girl kissed the top of her head as they sat down on a nearby bench.

''Hey if I can do it anyone can do it.'' Galinda straightened her back and crossed her leg over the other. Elphaba leaned back against the bench and bit on her lip for a moment examining Galinda as she admired the flowers beside them.

''Maybe you should talk to him.'' Elphaba declared after a few moments had passed. Galinda turned back to see her.

''And say what exactly?''

''I don't know, just let him know you're there for him if he needs you. In a strictly friendly way that is.'' Elphaba said protectively.

''Oh I don't know Elphie.''

''Galinda, you dated the guy for like 5 months.'' Elphaba laughed.

''Well well well someone was counting.'' The blonde smirked. The green girl opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know how to defend herself after that.

''Well it was hard not to keep track, the amount you went on about him every day.'' She folded her arms and looked away.

''I only did I could see how you felt about it.'' Galinda leant back against the bench with her and Elphaba couldn't help but invite her in to a hug. The blonde did so straight away and watched everyone else in the distance go about their day.

''Maybe you should speak to him.'' Galinda suggested as she decided to rest her head on her lap and lye across the bench. Elphaba stopped combing her hair and spoke up again.

''Me? Why in Oz should I speak to him?''

''Because you where the one that noticed he was struggling, you're the one who gave him the answer in the test. Besides it would be weird if I do it.'' Galinda played with her own hair, now that Elphaba had stopped.

''You mean to say it won't be weird if I speak to him, the one that is now dating you instead of him?'' Galinda looked up at her and shrugged.

''I suppose it might be a little weird.''

''It would be very weird Galinda.''

''Well fine then, neither of us will, he's his own person and most probably doesn't want us of all people to bother him.'' Elphaba rolled her eyes, knowing the mind game Galinda had just played on her. Of course she'd have to speak to him, she owed him that much, to at least ask if he was alright, no matter how awkward it would be for her. He was a good guy after all, behind his persona of being self centred and as vain as hell, he genuinely cared for Galinda. At least that was a start, they both had one thing in common and that was a certain blonde making herself as comfortable as she could on the green girls lap. Elphaba leant over without moving Galinda and plucked one of the pink flowers from beside them and dangled it over the blonde. Galinda smiled at the sight of it. It was a beautiful pink flower and the best part about it was the long green stem that made the flower all the more beautiful.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok I know this next chapter isn't very thrilling, but I felt it was important to have more of Madame at this particular time and it will also help with the next chapter, so let me know all the same thanks!**

* * *

''Here, as you can see, we have the immaculate university garden. It's perfect for the students to come here and relax during stressful exam times particularly, as I'm sure you'd imagine.'' She smiled her widest smile to the school inspector. He was a middle aged man, with a notebook clutched to his chest as he made notes on the university. 'So far so good', she thought to herself as she noticed his slight smile as she gave him a tour around the place.

''Good evening Madame.'' Dr Dillamond approached her, giving her a tiny nod.

''Good evening.'' She replied polite enough for the guest, but introducing the school inspector to a professor Animal was the last thing she wanted to do. He would only lower his standards of the place after all, and so before Dr Dillamond had the time to introduce himself, she pulled the red head man along with her.

''The architecture of this building on your right is really quite stunning, even better if you come inside.'' She pulled him along, but the man was far more polite than Madame Morrible. He held his hand out for Dr Dillamond to shake on and introduced himself.

''Wilfred Colery, school inspector.'' He smiled to him. Dr Dillamond held out his hoof to him and smiled back.

''Dr Dillamond, school professor.'' Madame rolled her eyes.

''Ah my first professor I've met yet, well it's very good to meet you. What is it you specialise in?''

''Life Sciences, I've been here since Madame was just a mere teacher herself.'' Madame smiled a fake smile to him.

''Oh the memories, I would love to stay and reminisce, but we have a lot to see yet. Mr Colery if you will.'' Mr Colery bid farewell to Dr Dillamond and as soon as she had successfully pulled him away with her, he'd begun making frantic notes again. Furious at Dr Dillamond for being so inconsiderate, she winced as she heard the deafening sound of his quill scribble in his notebook.

Fighting with herself not to blurt out her anger at the old goat she turned her attention to the small group of students around her. She smiled to herself at how they stopped their running and immature behaviour as soon as they spotted her. She felt as though her heart stopped for a second as who guessed it, Elphaba and Galinda came into her view. Madame Morrible watched through her usual bulging eyes as the pair walked hand in hand in _her_ school. Slowly making her way over to the pair, she tried not to let Mr Colery notice the certain look on her face as she tried to get the pair's attention. As though her eyes were burning holes into them, the pair looked up at their headmistress at the same time. The pair frowned at her, not having a clue what she was trying to tell them by twitching her head to the side.

''Madame?" Elphaba began. Madame brightened up as though she hadn't even seen them.

''Oh hello girls.''

''Is something wrong?'' Elphaba continued. Madame glanced at the school inspector who was observing the scene.

''Wrong? Of course not.'' She glared down at them still hand in hand. Noticing her stare, Elphaba began stroking Galinda's hand with her thumb. Madame looked away disapprovingly.

''Then why was your head twitching and your eyes bulging out?'' Galinda asked as innocently as she could; twirling the pink flower she had hold of.

''It err wasn't. I was merely nodding to you girls to say hello.'' Madame laughed nervously.

''Oh so this had nothing to do with your dislike of me and Galinda dating then? Or is that going to be saved until after the school inspector's gone?'' Elphaba finished, raising a daring eyebrow at the shocked woman. Neither said another word, they glared at each other for a moment, whilst Galinda smiled to the school inspector.

''Galinda Upland.'' She introduced herself politely.

''Mr Col-Colery.'' He stuttered, finally tearing his eyes away from the fishlike woman.

''Pleased to meet you. So what do you think of the school so far?''

''Well overall good. It sure live up to its reputation.'' Madame smiled down at the green girl.

''The staff and the students both seem to be very friendly. May I ask you a few questions about the school? I need it from a student's point of view.'' Elphaba smiled back at Madame Morrible.

''Of course I'd be more than happy to.'' Galinda smiled to him and the pair went inside the small lecture room nearby, leaving Elphaba and Madame Morrible alone. As soon as she was sure he was gone, Madame leaned in closer to her. Her perfume was overwhelming now, to hide the fish smell she presumed. She stopped breathing for the time being so she wouldn't vomit.

''If what you just done has any effect in the slightest way to my reputation of headmistress you will be gone within the second, do you hear?'' She whispered so no-one could hear besides them.

''I said do you hear?"

''Loud and clear.'' Elphaba responded, leaning in herself as she spoke.

''Good girl. Now get out of my sight.'' Madame waved her hand away.

''Gladly.'' She smiled falsely to her and headed to her room.

''Oh and Miss Elphaba.'' Madame called out. Elphaba turned despite not wanting to hear another word from her.

''I'd stay in your own room from now on; your father will be here as soon a he can. I'm sure you don't want to make things too impossible for yourself.'' She grinned evilly back at her and turned her back on her.

A few minutes later, Galinda and Mr Colery emerged from the lecture room.

''Thank you ever so much for your input Miss Galinda.'' He smiled, still making notes as usual.

''No problem at all, I'm glad I helped.'' Galinda smiled at him and then at Madame who looked as nervous as hell. She shook his hand, before Madame dragged him away and practically skipped her way to find Elphaba again. She found Elphaba doing as she was told and making her way to her own room. Galinda called out to her to stop and Elphaba turned to her as she wished. Galinda jumped up and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

''You're going to love me.'' Galinda giggled.

''More than I already do?'' Elphaba smiled as the pair stepped to one side of the corridor. Galinda nodded.

''I explained how Madame had refused to teach you sorcery because we were together.''

''Are you serious?'' Elphaba stared back as Galinda nodded.

''I explained how she had switched our rooms and was doing everything in her power to keep us apart. At first he said he could understand her intentions, but as I explained into proper detail, he realised she was being out of order.''

''So what's he going to do?''

''He's going to speak to her about it and explain that her actions are out of line and that it's as equally wrong to judge us as it is for Animals and people with disabilities and so on forth.'' Galinda chirped. Elphaba laughed in delight at what she'd just heard.

''Ok you're right I do love you more.'' Elphaba pulled her into her and kissed her lips, now that they were alone. Galinda pulled away after a moment.

''Elphie?''

''Yeah?'' She stroked a loose strand behind Galinda's ear.

''Do you think maybe he can do something about her keeping us apart? Maybe let us stay in the same room again or something?''

''Maybe. We'll have to wait and see won't we?'' Elphaba smiled down at her blonde girlfriend and hoped that he could do something about it, before her father did.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here we go, it's quite short so you have my apologies, a little insight into Fiyero at the end for anyone else like me who likes him aswell as Gelphie :)**

* * *

Madame Morrible was observing Dr Dillamond's lesson with the school inspector to her side. They stood on the outskirts of the room, so they could see the entire class aswell as the Professor. Madame was never one to encourage Animals or see them for who they truly were. In her opinion what the Wizard was doing to the Animal rights was a wise decision and she had expressed so from day one. Although she had the power to, being headmistress, she still had Dr Dillamond in her university, still teaching. It didn't matter to her if he was good at his job or not, he was an Animal and he had no place to be here. All the same she allowed him to carry on with his class without any interruptions from her. As she scanned the room, she saw a few students with their shirts hanging out of their trousers and skirts and silently told them to sort it out. The whole class where on edge because of this and they were watching more of Madame Morrible then Dr Dillamond. Well that was other than two particular students of course, who really didn't give a damn what Madame thought any more. They focused all their attention on what Dr Dillamond was saying, intrigued into what he was teaching and making sensible notes.

''Right class now for last lessons test results.'' Dr Dillamond announced, walking other to his desk at the front and retrieving the papers. The class gave out a moan in chorus and slouched back in their seats; but quickly straightened their backs after a scowling glare from their headmistress. As Dr Dillamond handed them out Madame was pleased to glare down at Mr Colery's notes and find some positive comments so far. She smiled smugly to herself and wondered what he would think of the lesson. Maybe this was the chance she had been waiting for in finally getting rid of the old goat.

''Elphie!'' Galinda nudged Elphaba with the biggest of smiles on her pretty face. Elphaba turned to her and looked at her paper.

''I got full marks!'' Galinda exclaimed loud enough for the whole class to hear.

''Glin that's wonderful. See I told you you could do it.'' Elphaba smiled back at her and kissed her hand. Galinda blushed and stroked her hand.

''What did you get?''

''Full marks too.'' Elphaba glanced back down at her paper, pleased with the outcome for the pair of them.

''Well of course.'' Galinda responded.

''Now class altogether I was pleased with the overall class' results. A few of you need to work that little bit harder.'' He glanced at Fiyero at this, more concerned for the boy rather than annoyed.

''My particular congratulotions go to both Miss Elphaba and Miss Galinda. They were the only two who got full marks in the class and have shown tremendous determination in the subject so far. Well done girls.'' He smiled at them and they smiled back. Madame watched open mouthed. Full marks? Them two? With all the time they had been rebelling, they also managed to get full marks at this level? Even if they did get full marks, they certainly didn't deserve a congratulotions; they were going against her rules at the moment and showing ignorance to her and she needed to do something about it.

Galinda wiggled into her seat, still not getting over the fact she had got full marks. Galinda Upland the popular girl at school who never used to bother at even trying had now achieved something he never thought she was capable of. Fiyero smiled by the fact she had achieved this and was genuinely happy for her. He glanced back down at his paper and put it in his satchel before anyone would see. The majority of the class were pretty made up with their results too, which was what was embarrassing for Fiyero Tiggular. 5 points of 50 was not something a University student should be achieving and he admitted this to himself. Why was he finding everything in his life at the moment so hard? His parents had just started talking about an arranged marriage with a girl he didn't even know; Galinda was distracted too much by Elphaba to notice him anymore and now this. He shook his head and slouched in his seat, ignoring Madame's glare.


	24. Chapter 24

**Oh dear I haven't updated this in aaagggeeesss, so sorry about that. Thankyou for being patient anyway, would love to hear from you all again good or bad comments welcome anything you want to see in this fic let me know and I'll see what I can do too :)**

* * *

As they left the classroom with the rest of the class ShenShen and Pfanee deliberately knocked into Elphaba whilst passing them, causing Elphaba to lose grip of her books. Used to such behaviour she merely watched them go and picked up her books. She muttered under her breath and looked up at Galinda, who wasn't there.

''Excuse me.'' Galinda was calling out to ShenShen and Pfanee. Elphaba whipped her head around to her open mouthed.

''I said excuse me.'' Not expecting a confrontation the girls gulped in chorus and turned around to face a very annoyed blonde haired girl.

''You just knocked into Elphaba when you were walking past.''

''Yes we're aware of that.'' They stated together rather annoyingly and turned to leave again.

''I'm not finished.'' Galinda's annoyed tone made them turn back around. Elphaba fumbled with her books in her hands, gathering them all in her arms, almost dropping one again as she made her way other.

''Galinda leave it there's no need -'' Elphaba begun, not wanting to be humiliated further, but with the wave of Galinda's hand for her to stay quiet she obeyed.

''So you deliberately did so?'' Galinda asked them bravely, a crowd of students had begun to watch the scene before them. ShenShen and Pfannee didn't want such attention and grew nervous with all the eyes set on them. They raised their heads bravely, trying to atleast seem brave and looked her straight in the eye.

''Yes, what's the deal?''

''The deal is that you're both pathetic enough to think such a thing to be funny. She doesn't need this sort of behaviour, she's done nothing to deserve it and least of all to be hassled by a couple of silly little girls with nothing better to do in their sad lives.'' The crowd sniggered at them and the girls grew red faced. Elphaba looked down as the majority of peoples eyes set on her. What they were thinking she didn't know, but for the first time she didn't see fear in their eyes.

''So are you going to apologise at least?'' Galinda looked over at Elphaba, who still had her head ducked. The two girls looked at one another, considering their options, right now they wanted nthing more but to be away from here and so they chose the easier option.

''Sorry.'' They whispered, their heads ducked also. Galinda took a slow step towards them.

''No-one can hear you.''

''Sorry Elphaba.'' They said much clearer this time and once they had said the words looked up at Elphaba who too looked up. They glanced at Galinda, who had seemed to relax more and with a final nod from the blonde they scurried off through the crowd. Galinda turned back to Elphaba and paused when she heard slow clapping. It was Fiyero he had begun clapping at Galinda for what she had just done for Elphaba. The rest of the students watched him do so and observed both the green girls and the blonde's reactions to this. It was things like this that Galinda did that brought the good out in her, the reason why he had fallen for her in the first place, behind the pretence of being popular and that was all that mattered there was a genuinely good heart. Glinda beamed a smile at Fiyero and he smiled back. Whilst Elphaba shook her head widely at Fiyero to stop, when he didn't she lowered his hands to stop him, but this was no good as the remaining students begun clapping too. True there was only a few of them left now, the rest ran off with ShenShen and Pfanee liking the added bit of gossip, but they were clapping at Galinda and most importantly Elphaba. Elphaba blushed a dark green colour and Galinda reached for her hand laughing.

''You wanna get out of here?'' Elphaba whispered to her.

''Somebody's fleeing.'' Galinda smiled, loving the fact the clapping was directed to Elphaba.

''With good reason.'' Elphaba replied, she pulled Galinda along with her through the crowd, but couldn't help but return the smiles addressed to her by her the rest of the crowd. They watched them go and so did Madame Morrible, who stood there frozen on the spot, with the school inspector waving a questioning hand over her face.

Galinda continued giggling in excitement at what just happened, she unlocked her door and was surprised when Elphaba locked it behind them and pushed her against it. Their lips locked in a tender kiss, Elphaba dropped her books to the floor and smiled against her when Galinda moaned into her mouth.

''Thankyou.'' Elphaba whispered as she pulled back. Galinda smiled with her eyes still closed.

''You're welcome.'' She giggled. Elphaba placed another quick kiss on her lips and interlaced her fingers through her girlfriend's. The blonde stared down at their hands.

''That was incredibly brave of you Glin.'' Elphaba stared down too at their hands.

''I did it for you.'' She responded, the green girl nodded her head back with a smile played on her lips.

''I wasn't going to let them treat my highly intelligent, deeply caring, amazingly good kisser of a girlfriend like that now was I?'' She said as she wrapped her arms around her neck. The pair laughed and kissed each other once more.

''The best part?'' Galinda asked and resumed to kissing her cheek.

''Was the way they all clapped at the end.'' She continued.

''Are you kidding? I was traumatised.''

''You'll get other it.'' She smiled up at her.

''Why did they do that?'' The green girl questioned.

''Because they agreed, you don't deserve to be treated like that, you've done nothing wrong Elphie, you're a good person, my favourite person.'' The blonde smiled that adoring smile of hers and giggled when Elphaba kissed the tip of her nose, she had got used to being kissed on this spot now that it didn't tickle so much anymore, she had grown to like it in fact.

''Maybe they'll join us in the protest of us having our rooms back.'' She looked up wide eyed at the green girl.

''Now that's going a little too far now Glin.''

''You never know, if they start to see even a fraction of what I see in you, we'll have the whole school against Horrible Morrible.''

''Horrible Morrible I love that name a little too much.'' Elphaba laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Another chapter for you all. Ends on an unusually less happy note in comparison to the rest of the fanfic so I'll say sorry now**

* * *

The next few days after the clapping incident they were free from sniggering in the corridors, they didn't hear anyone gossip about them at all, they'd even been Horrible Morrible free. Which was most strange. It was as though she'd given up on them and that she was learning to turn a blind eye. It was true to say they were happy by this and felt particularly happy that they could walk down the corridor with one another without being frowned upon. Nobody bothered them and they found that they couldn't keep their hands off one another as of late. They didn't make their affections too public but they would walk hand in hand and place a quick kiss on the others cheek even if they'd be seen. They didn't care anymore and what got Elphaba stumped was that the students never seemed to be either.

Elphaba was busy catching up with her studies when Nessa came into their shared room. She looked up from the book she had her head buried in and felt uncomfortable being alone with her sister since their last conversation at the ball. Nessa had been avoiding Elphaba all she could, whenever she came in she would wish everyone but her goodnight and make sure her back was turned on her. Elphaba watched as she made her way other to her side of the room, her instinct kicking in to wheel her over, but she knew she'd just be pushed away. It upset her to get such treatment from her sister, the only person she really talked to other than Galinda and she felt her sisterly feelings for her sister take a hold of her without her realising.

''How've you been doing?'' Elphaba broke the chilling silence between them without registering she'd actually said it. Nessa kept her back turned to her and carried out the silence. Elphaba sighed and looked down at her books, but not actually paying attention to them.

''So you're never going to speak to me again, is that it?'' Elphaba asked again, without looking up again. When Nessa still didn't respond Elphaba slammed her book shut causing the younger sister to jump in her seat.

''Nessa you can at least talk to me, even if it's something I don't want to hear, I at least want to be acknowledged by you!'' She said in an angry voice.

''I have nothing to say to you.'' Nessa replied.

''You can be so childish at times you know that?'' Elphaba looked up at her again, shaking her head disappointedly.

''I'm childish?'' Nessa finally turned to her and for the first time in a whole week they made eye contact.

''I told you before Nessa I can't help the way I feel and it really has nothing to do with you either way so stop making this out to be all about you.'' The green sister folded her arms.

''I don't want to hear this.''

''Of course you don't.'' Elphaba laughed.

''You're the one craving so much attention you're happy enough to ruin Galinda's social life.''

''Excuse me?'' Her voice was quieter now.

''You obviously don't care for the girl because otherwise you wouldn't have given into your disgusting desires-''

''I care for Galinda more than you'll ever understand.''

''That's the thing I don't understand it, you just go so much out of your way to be so different to everyone else don't you? I used to pray for you Elphaba. Now I realise it's Galinda that needs my prayers.''

''Shut up!'' Elphaba interrupted her and the room begun to shake as it always did when she was angry lately. Nessa clutched her hand to her chest as the room shook.

''Stop that now Elphaba!'' Nessa ordered her. Elphaba got to her feet and stormed out of the room as best as she could with the shaking and as soon as she slammed the door shut behind her the room stopped still again.

Infuriated by what her own sister had said to her Elphaba made her way quickly through the school, not really knowing where she was going, just as long as she was away from her. She almost collided into Galinda who was talking to Fiyero and two other girls, as she turned the corner.

''Oh Elphie what's the rush?'' Galinda laughed. But Elphaba ignored her and carried on walking past them.

''Elphie?'' Galinda called after her, but Elphaba didn't turn back, she needed to clear her head.

''Excuse me.'' The blonde excused herself from the conversation she was having and hurried as fast as she could to follow her girlfriend. Mainly because of the shoes she was wearing Galinda lost Elphaba straight away, she carried on going however, determined to know what had her so worked up.

The green girl finally stopped walking as soon as she reached the bridge at the far side of Shiz gardens. She rested her arms on the edge of it and tried to get rid of the anger inside of her. She looked down at her own reflection and shook her head. She couldn't even look at herself. Had she been so determined to be with Galinda that she didn't even think of her well being? Had she ruined Galinda's reputation? Would she be better off without her? Well that was a stupid question, of course she would be. With anyone else she wouldn't have to sacrifice such a prized thing as her popularity. She felt like running when she heard Galinda call out to her again, but knew sooner or later she had to face her.

''Elphie? What in oz is the matter?'' Galinda finally caught up to her. Elphaba turned away from her and dug her hands in her pockets.

''Elphie, you're scaring me what's wrong?'' Galinda asked softly.

''I don't want to talk about it. I need some time to think Glin.'' She persisted to be left alone.

''Think about what?'' Then it dawned on her, her breath hitched in her throat.

''About us?'' She continued. Elphaba nodded weakly, Galinda felt herself about to cry but fought against her tears.

''Did I do something to upset you Elphie?'' She asked in a trembled voice. Hearing her voice so fragile broke the green girls heart and she turned around and felt it break even more at the look of saddened in her love's eyes.

''No my sweet, it's nothing you've done.'' She couldn't help but hug her. Galinda held on to her tightly.

''Don't you love me anymore?'' Galinda looked up into her chocolate eyes.

''Of course I love you, never doubt that.'' Elphaba brushed her tears away.

''Then what is it? What is there to think about?'' Galinda asked against her chest.

''I just need some time alone Glin.'' She rubbed her back gently to calm her.

''Well someone upset you to be walking like that.'' Galinda commented. Elphaba sighed.

''It's nothing to fuss over.'' Elphaba reassured her. Realising now was not the time for the green girl, the blonde looked up at her so their eyes met.

''If you want to be alone I'll let you, but please Elphie don't work out whatever it is by yourself.''

''Ok Glin.''

''Will you come and see me once you've had some time alone?'' Galinda dabbed the remaining tears away with her tissue.

''Of course.''

''You will let me know right?''

''Yes, I'll keep no secrets from you.'' Elphaba placed a reassuring kiss on the tip of her nose, before Galinda composed herself.

''I'll be waiting for you Elphie ok?'' Galinda said as she untangled herself from her grip. Elphaba nodded in reply and watched her walk back to the school. She just hoped that when the time came to meet Galinda later on, she'd have collected her thoughts together and would not dwell on her conversation with Nessa, the one that still had her on the edge.


	26. Chapter 26

**A massive thank you for Alcandre for beta reading this chapter for me! Glad the reading will be easier for you all now, so enjoy it and as usual let me know what you think of it. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

Elphaba raised a shaky hand and knocked on the wooden door. She waited patiently, taking a deep breath just before it opened.  
''Why Miss Elphaba, to what do I owe the pleasure?'' Dr Dillamond opened the door to his labroom and smiled down at her.  
''Hello Doctor. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few moments. That is, if you're not too busy.'' She took the fact that his sleeves were rolled up his arms and the sound of liquids bubbling behind him as a sign he was working.  
''Of course you can. I'm not too busy, no.'' He smiled at her and she waited to be invited in.  
''Oh, where are my manners, come inside.'' He laughed and stepped aside for her to pass through.  
''Thank you.'' She replied. He closed the door behind her and turned down the equipment he had set up so the liquid bubbled on a low.  
''Well Miss Elphaba, what can I do for you?'' He asked as he patted a chair in front of him. Elphaba nervously accepted it and pushed her glasses further up her nose, not knowing where to begin.  
''Well, I erm, for once this isn't about study or classes.''  
''Oh something in your social life then I presume?'' He smiled at her, noticing she was nervous about whatever it was. He sat down so she didn't feel intimidated and waited until she was ready.  
''Yes it is.'' She paused and sighed under her breath.  
''I felt I could talk to you, Doctor''  
''Of course you can, we Animals are good listeners.'' He pointed at his pricked up ears and Elphaba relaxed a little knowing that she could talk to him.  
''I haven't really discussed this with anyone before. People know of it, but I haven't really talked about it .'' She couldn't find the words and felt as though she was rambling already. She took a deep breath and decided to just say it.  
''Sir it's about mine and Galinda's personal life.''  
''Oh?'' He tilted his head.  
''We're more than friends.'' She gave him only a second to respond and then interrupted him.  
''I admire her with all my heart.'' She bowed her head and Dr Dillamond finally understood what she was implying.  
''Oh! Oh I see – erm yes well yes, that's well very brave of you to tell me that Elphaba, thank you.'' She smiled weakly.  
''Galinda Upland?'' He wanted to clarify. Elphaba stared at him, who else was called Galinda?  
''Yes, Galinda Upland. We've been together for a few months now.'' He stared at her with a confused look on his face. She became uncomfortable again at this and cleared her throat trying to find the words to break the silence.  
'' I never erm guessed, well other than the note passing in my class but other than that.''  
''Yes well ...'' She begun to wonder whether he could help her at all and had a sudden urge to run to the door.  
''I'm sorry Elphaba. Go on please. What is it you've come to me for?'' He smiled genuinely.  
''Well really I just wanted someone to talk to about this, other than Galinda herself. I feel as though I have no-one.''  
''But you have your sister Miss Nessarose.'' Elphaba made a face and he picked up on it.  
''Surely she wouldn't mind hearing what her sister has to say?''  
''Actually it's Nessa that made me end up here. She said some things that hurt me. About me and Galinda.''  
''Go on.'' He replied softly, not wanting to push her.  
''She said that I ruined Galinda's reputation and I did it because I took only my own feelings into account, without giving Galinda's a second thought.'' Elphaba's voice all of a sudden begun to quiver and she felt tears burn her eyes. She harshly wiped them away before they fell and composed herself.  
''And now I'm beginning to believe her.''

Dr Dillamond reached for a tissue so she could wipe them away without being hurt.  
''Thank you.'' She fumbled with the tissue in her hands, fixating on it more so than anything else in the room.  
''You agree with your sister?''  
''On some degree, which was why I got so angry.'' Her voice was calm and the tears had settled.  
''Why so?''  
''Because Galinda has sacrificed her popularity, her social life, her relationship with her parents and I took that from her.''  
''Ask yourself the question why, Elphaba.'' He leaned forward in his seat.  
''Why?'' She asked confused.  
''Why did Galinda sacrifice those things?'' He waited for an answer, but she didn't respond.  
''For you Elphaba. If Galinda prized those things over you than she wouldn't have bothered I'm quite sure.''  
''But Galinda was perfectly happy before I came along.''  
''And I suppose that makes her all the more happy now you're in her life.''  
''Really?'' Elphaba asked hopefully. He nodded with a smile.  
''I know Galinda admires you too, Elphaba, I've seen you both you are very close, I just didn't realise how close.'' He gave a chuckle and Elphaba laughed a little too.  
''You said something about her parents, what did you mean by that?''  
''Well her parents found out about us. Madame Morrible walked in and found us acting a little erm inappropriately and she contacted both our parents straight away.''  
''Ah I see.'' He lowered his head and clasped his hoofs together.  
''They were not happy when they found out and agreed with Madame Morrible that it would be best for us to switch rooms.''  
''I wondered why Madame was acting oddly to my two favourite students.'' He stroked is furry beard as he thought.  
''Well Madame has of course done as her parents requested, if it's by their order for you to be apart then Madame can't really do anything about that I'm afraid.''  
''Oh I think it was Madame's orders Doctor. She seems to be doing everything to keep us apart and for what? We're not harming anyone. We're not disrupting her rules. Well now we are.''  
''What do you mean?''  
''I erm kind of sneak into Galinda's room.'' He sighed thinking it would be more serious than that.  
''Oh, understandable of course. I know what it's like to fall in love.'' He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
''Was it this hard for you, Doctor?''  
''Every relationship has its problems Elphaba, it's just that yours are caused by others rather than the two of you conflicting it.'' Elphaba let out the breath she had been holding and felt a little more at ease with herself.  
''And your own parents? What do they say?''  
''Well my father won't be happy I can guarantee that. He'll be worse than Nessa I'm sure.''  
''And you're mother?'' He asked, not knowing she didn't have one.  
''I erm well I wish I had a mother in all of this. She passed away when she gave birth to Nessa.'' Dr Dillamond felt his heart sink, he felt guilty for bringing it up and even worse for Elphaba.  
''I'm so sorry Miss Elphaba, I did not realise.'' He bowed his head.  
''It's alright.'' She bowed hers too, focusing on the tissue again.  
''I just wish father could accept me for who I am.'' Elphaba spoke quietly and he knew it was hard for her to say out loud.  
''He's a very religious man. This sort of thing is what people who have no soul do according to his words.'' He stared at her, studying her emotions and felt truly sorry her father felt this way. What he saw in front of him was a remarkably smart young woman, who was growing into a strong minded one because she wasn't afraid of being who she was. She didn't pretend to be someone else or hide behind anything; she acted out on what she believed in. Yet here she was, scared at what someone who should be one of the few people in the world she could speak to would say. He knew how she felt too; he was not accepted for who he was either. He would be forced to travel in the back of the train, be pushed deliberately on the street, would be served last in a shop even if he was there first and all because of what he looked like. Elphaba was just like him.  
''I know how you feel Elphaba.'' She nodded, knowing what he meant and looked up at him, meeting his gaze.  
''I just want to be able to be with her.''  
''I know you do.''  
''I think maybe I need to talk to Galinda.'' Dr Dillamond nodded.  
''Of course, make sure you work this out together, that's most important.'' Elphaba got to her feet and fixed her school bag strap on her shoulder.  
''I'd like to thank you Doctor, you've been a real help, I can't tell you how much I needed to talk to someone about it.''  
''Well I'm always here, that goes for Galinda too. I'd like to help you if I can.''  
''You already have.'' She smiled at him and held her hand out to him. He shook her hand with his hoof and smiled back.  
''I shall see if I can speak to Madame for you if you wish.''  
''No no, there's no need, I don't want her turning on you.''  
''Yes I have a growing feeling she doesn't like me.'' Elphaba laughed as he grinned at her, they both knew how much Madame seemed to dislike them both.  
''You've done more than enough really you have. Good night Doctor.''  
''Good night Miss Elphaba, take care of yourself now.'' She waved goodbye and hurried to Galinda's bedroom. He closed the door behind her and set his glasses down unaware that a mechanical tik-tok left the room with her.

Elphaba knocked three times on Galinda's bedroom door and waited patiently. She heard no noise inside and looked down at her watch. It was midnight.  
''Damn.'' She whispered to herself and tried the door, luckily it was unlocked and so she quietly made her way inside, locking it behind her. She felt bad as soon as she saw Galinda. She was curled up on Elphaba's grey bedsheets hugging Elphaba's only pillow tightly. She was sleeping, she could tell by her breathing pattern. She'd most probably been waiting for a while for her to return, like she promised she would. Elphaba walked as quietly as she could over to her and grabbed a blanket and placed it over her sleeping form. She wanted to speak to her and let her know she'd gathered her thoughts, but she couldn't bring herself to wake her up. She was sleeping so peacefully. Elphaba removed her clothes and dressed into her night clothes before taking up the empty space beside her on the bed. Careful not to disturb her, she gently placed an arm over her shoulder and rested her chin on the top of her head. She smelt her hair, cherishing the smell that could only ever be Galinda and found herself growing sleepy too. She gave into sleep and decided tomorrow bright and early she would speak to her. Galinda had after all been so persistent that they talked as soon as possible and it was better late than never. Elphaba Thropp felt better with Galinda by her side than she had felt all day long and for that she slept with ease.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok sorry it's taken me so long to update this, have a lot of work to do at the moment and it's all piling in on me at once. Amongst that I've managed to come up with this chapter though, so I hope you enjoy it. As usual comments are a delight!**

* * *

When Galinda Upland woke the next morning she was somewhat surprised to find Elphaba by her side. She'd been waiting for her all afternoon up to near midnight and she had come to the conclusion that Elphaba didn't want to see her for whatever reason she had. Trying not to let her emotions take over she dressed into her night clothes and finally went to sleep.

And now she was here, more than late she would say, but she was here all the same. Did that mean she'd sorted whatever it was out?

She wanted her to wake up, just so she could give in to her curiosity, but what she would find out scared her. If this was something to do with her, it had to be serious not to consult her about it. Deciding not to wake her up, Galinda froze when Elphaba kissed the top of her head. She looked quickly up at her and stared into her sleepy eyes.

''What time is it?'' Elphaba yawned. Galinda just stared back, no words coming to mind. Here she was, scared things wouldn't be the same anymore and Elphaba was treating it as any other day.

''What's wrong?'' Elphaba asked when she finally registered Galinda's devastated expression.

''What's wrong?!'' Galinda spoke all too loudly for someone who had just woken up. The green girl jumped and stared wide eyed back at her.

''I'll tell you what's wrong, Elphaba!'' She used her full name, which along with her change of mood made Elphaba gulp nervously.

''You promised me you would come and see me once you were done yesterday.''

''I know I lost track of time.''

''I allowed you to have time by yourself, just as long as you'd explain things afterwards and you still haven't.''

''Ok the thing is-''

''I'm not finished.'' Galinda cut her off immediately. ''If you have something to say that I won't like to hear, just say it now; I have the right to know. Otherwise what am I supposed to do if I can fix it?''

Elphaba held her in her hands to stop her from talking. ''I know you have the right to, which is why I hoped you'd be awake last night.''

''I waited all day for you! It's your fault not mine.'' Galinda crossed her arms over her chest and sat up in the bed.

''I know it is, Glin.'' Elphaba sat up beside her and placed an arm around her waist. Galinda looked the opposite way.

After a few moments of deep breaths the blonde spoke up again.

''Well say what you have to say.''

Elphaba reached her hand out and turned her face to her. Their eyes met and Galinda relaxed a little by the love that still remained there. ''I had to clear my head yesterday, gather my thoughts.''

''You said that yesterday.'' She was frustrated that she wasn't learning anything new.

''Something Nessa said really got to me and I know I've heard a lot worse than that but it was the fact that I let her get to me.'' Elphaba lowered her hand and Galinda was the one to take her green hand in her own pale one. Elphaba smiled by the fact Galinda was calming down.

''What did she say to make you so upset? You can tell me anything.''

''She said that I was selfish for being with you.'' She whispered. Galinda wasn't sure if she heard her right at first.

''What do you mean selfish?''

''For forcing you to give up your friends and you're popularity, give up Fiyero, everything.''

''Well that's ridiculous.'' Galinda laughed but knew Elphaba wasn't entirely convinced.

''Elphie, why did you let that get to you? It's not true.''

''On some level it is.''

''Elphie listen to me.'' Galinda stroked her hand and Elphaba looked into her blue eyes.

''I don't care about those things. That wasn't me at all; I'm myself when I'm with you. You helped me become the person I am today and for that I love you.'' Elphaba blushed and had to look away.

''You're the least selfish person I know. Nessarose was foolish for saying such a thing.''

''She thinks I don't care enough for you-'' Elphaba was cut off again by Galinda, who was enraged at what she'd just heard.

''She said what?''

''She thinks if I really cared for you I wouldn't give in to my feelings and let you go.'' She continued and as soon as she had finished Galinda got to her feet and headed for the door.

''Galinda where are you going?'' The green girl shouted after her and cursed under her breath once Galinda had left her sight. Knowing exactly where it was she was going, she got changed as quickly as she could and stumbled whilst putting her black boots on.

* * *

There was a loud, continuous knock on the girls' bedroom door. They all jumped and squealed at the wakeup call and fussed amongst themselves at who it could possibly be. Which was why they were so surprised to find Galinda of all people on the other side of it.

''Miss Galinda, what in Oz is the matter?'' One of the girls who could manage words spoke.

''Is Nessarose still here?'' Galinda ignored their question and peered through the door.

''Well yes of course she's in bed, just like we were-'' she stuttered as Galinda strode in, without invitation.

''Nessarose, I have something to say to you and I'd prefer it if you were awake to hear it.'' Galinda stared down at Nessa's surprised form and folded her arms over her chest.

''What is so important to wake us up at this hour?'' She was more alert than the rest, despite the hour and Galinda was glad she was.

''I want you to keep your prying nose out of mine and Elphaba's personal life and get one of your own.''

''Excuse me?'' Nessa stifled a laugh at the end of the sentence which just annoyed the blonde girl even further.

''You have no right to say what you said.'' Nessa didn't like what she was hearing at all; especially when her roommates were listening intently. She smiled apologetically to them and they got the hint that they weren't wanted. After a good gossip they all hurried along to the bathroom and begun their morning routine of getting ready. Once they were alone Nessa continued with what she had to say.

''I had every right, she's my sister after all.''

''Then treat her like one. For the love of Lurline, you treat her as though she's venom at times.'' Just then Elphaba burst through the room. Every pair of eyes shot to her and she knew she was too late.

''Galinda, just leave it. She's not worth it.'' Elphaba looked at Nessa with no emotion in her face. This was worse than any look of anger or repulsion according to Nessa and she recoiled slightly at the stare.

''I said what I had to say. I'm not going to lie about the way I feel.'' Nessa glanced from one to the other.

''We're not asking for you to lie, we didn't ask for your opinion at all, so just stay out of it.'' Galinda continued. Elphaba noticed the quiver in her voice; she walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She was fed up with all the drama. She wanted Elphaba more than anything, but she never imagined it to be this hard to be together. Why didn't people just learn to accept them for who they were? Before Galinda gave into her emotions, Elphaba took over for her.

''No matter what you say, it'll have no effect on us. You can't drive us apart by a matter of words, we care for each other too much for that.'' Elphaba empathised on the care for Nessa, trying to get across how much she actually did genuinely care for Galinda. Noticing this, Galinda squeezed Elphaba's hand reassuringly and smiled up at her.

''So if you don't mind Nessarose, we'll continue to see each other even if it isn't to your satisfaction.'' Nessa tried to find words to respond, but didn't know what to say at all. She merely nodded at the pair and bowed her head when they showed their happiness as she did so.

''I erm –'' Nessarose coughed to get their attention just before they headed out again. The pair turned to face her once again and waited for her to continue.

''I have let father know, I realise it may not have been in my place to do so, but he deserves to know Elphaba.''

Elphaba looked back at her and nodded after a few moments.

''He'd find out sooner or later I suppose.''

Nessa nodded in agreement.

''He's not going to be happy Elphaba, that's all I'm going to say.'' Nessa bowed her head again and Elphaba knew she was done speaking.

''Come on Galinda, let's head back before the boys see you like that.'' Elphaba smirked. The blonde didn't know what she was talking about, she grew paranoid and checked herself over and realised she was still wearing her nightdress. Blushing an adorable shade of pink she hurried behind Elphaba and hid the rest of the way to their room.


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's another chapter. I'd really love to hear back from you all so don't be afraid to post a comment of any form. Thanks!**

* * *

Galinda was making her way to the library, a place she avoided at all costs at the start of the year. She exchanged polite greetings to those students who crossed her path and subtle smiles, when she ran into a stressed looking Professor of some sort hinted by his clothes. He looked directly at her as though he was relieved to see her and she had no choice but to greet him too.

''Hello Sir.'' She smiled politely.

''Good afternoon Miss.'' Despite the bags under his eyes and the bad coordination of colours on his robes, he was a good looking man.

''I wonder if you could help me?'' He came to a stop now and so Galinda did the same.

''Of course. What can I do for you?'' She clutched her books to her chest.

''I'm here to see the Headmistress, Madame Morrible.''

''Well she's most probably in her office around this time.'' She glanced on the corridor clock that just at that moment struck 1 o'clock.

''Where might I find that?''

''It's just a little further down here. I can take you if you like.''

''That would be most helpful. Thank you.'' He smiled and joined her by her side as she led the way.

''So do you enjoy it here?'' He tried to find what to say as they made their way.

''Oh yes. University life is always something I've looked forward to. I'm enjoying every minute of it.'' She replied pleasantly enough.

''It opens so many doors.'' She nodded in reply.

''I have two daughters here.'' He continued after a moment's pause.

''Are they enjoying it too?''

''Far too much it seems. Well for one anyway. My youngest daughter, is feeling very lost at the moment.'' He grew quiet and Galinda got the impression he didn't want to talk any further about it.

''We're all bound to feel that way at some point. Well here we are.'' Galinda took another few steps towards the door and looked back at the man she had led here.

''It's been nice meeting you, but I must rush I have to meet my friend.''

''Oh well thank you for your help Miss – ''

''Galinda.'' She smiled brightly at him and didn't notice the colour drain from his face.

''Well goodbye for now.'' She smiled and hurried along the corridor before he could say anything about it.

''Come in.'' Madame's voice rang out. The door opened slowly and the same man's head peered around it, followed by the rest of his body.

''Madame Morrible?''

''This is she. As it states on the door.'' He looked closely at the sign on the door and felt rather silly for not noticing it. Then again the shock from meeting Galinda Upland did startle him.

''And you are?'' She continued, considering he wasn't. He snapped out of it and cleared his throat before announcing.

''Frex Thropp. Elphaba's father.'' He closed the door behind him and all of a sudden was alert again.

''I see.'' She looked up at him and gestured for him to sit. He did so almost automatically and jumped when a small mechanical pet of some sort appeared beside his feet.

''Would you like some tea Mr Thropp?''

''Yes please.'' He couldn't keep his eyes off the pet and as soon as she snapped her fingers it moved alarming him again and made his way to make them tea.

''I appreciate you coming all this way.'' She breathed on her glass lens and studied it carefully for any smudges at all.

''Such a journey.''

''Yes. Around ten hours by train.'' Obviously not interested in such detail, Madame cut to the chase and placed her spectacles back on the edge of her nose.

''So Mr Thropp. The issue of Elphaba. As you know from my letters she has broken my rules on a few occasions now and I do not accept such behaviour.''

''Nor do I.'' He agreed. She smiled at him, a crooked smile and leant back in her seat slightly.

''You're a religious man I believe.''

''Yes. It is my life.'' She nodded almost to herself.

''And so really there is no denying your daughters preferences are well – wrong.'' It was his turn to nod.

''I've tried to keep her away from the girl but of course she continues to rebel against me. A pity really, she had such potential. Thank you.''

''Huh?'' Came his reply. Madame stared down at the ticktock which had returned out of thin air with two teas. She took the tray from it and handed Frex his tea.

''Sugar Mr. Thropp?''

''No thankyou.'' He waved his hand in the air. He watched as she plunged the silver spoon into the white grains of sugar and helped herself to a total of four spoonfuls of sugar altogether. She stirred it in for what felt like hours to the stressed religious man, the spoon making an irritating sound as it smacked against the china rhythmically. She took a little sip from the cup and let out a big breath once she set the cup back down on the desk.

''I'm sorry where were we?'' She smiled and it sent him shivers, hoping she didn't notice he tried to make it out as though he was adjusting himself on the seat.

''Elphaba.''

''Oh yes.''

''What do you propose we do?''

''Of course it is entirely up to you.'' She smiled inside, knowing that she would get her way one way or the other.

''But I cannot continue seeing to just her and no other student, especially for those who obey my rules, it's just not fair.''

''Perhaps if she were to quit after the year is out?'' Her smile got all the bigger inside her but on the outside she was putting on a troubled face.

''Such a shame to do so, but I'm afraid it's about the only option.'' She sighed.

''I understand.'' After a moment of silence he looked back up at her and cleared his throat once again.

''Will there be many career opportunities if she were to leave university?'' He asked realistically. He didn't exactly want her at home for the rest of her life now did he?

''If she's lucky. Nothing in comparison to what she could have had I'm afraid.'' He seemed to reflect over this and Madame grew worried.

''Of course I can give you time to think it over.''

''Thank you.'' He tried to smile at her, but failed to do so.

''Drink up, drink up.'' She encouraged him. He raised the cup to his lips, but lowered it before he drunk any.

''I wondered if I could see her.''

''Of course you may. Miss Nessarose will be happy to see you as well.''

''How is she? I've been so worried about her. Her letters have been full of nothing but stress.''

''She's been fine, of course Elphaba's lack of time for her has got to her.'' He shook his head annoyed even more at Elphaba's behaviour.

''Nessarose has a lesson at the moment, but it appears Elphaba has the afternoon off now.'' She spoke as she browsed her papers.

''Very well. I shall be on my way then.''

''It has been so good to see you in person Mr. Thropp. Do take the time to think about it why don't you, it is most important.''

''I will. I'll see you again then?'' He asked her as they both stood from their seats.

''Oh you'll see a lot of me.'' She smiled more to herself than him and led him to the door. Once he had gone she turned back to her desk and upon noticing the untouched tea let out a sigh of annoyance.

''Just like his daughter. She didn't appreciate the tea either did she?'' The mechanical creature stared at her emotionlessly as she took a sip of it herself.

''Perfectly good tea.''


	29. Chapter 29

**I thought I had already posted this first bit already but apparently not, so my apologies for that. Chocolate chip cookies for anyone who reviews :)**

* * *

''The library's far too busy for a Friday afternoon.'' Galinda shook her head disapprovingly.

''What did you say?'' Elphaba looked up from her book, she was scribbling notes into, with another three books scattered around her on the wooden desk.

''I sad there's far too many people in the library on a Friday afternoon. It's just not right, we should all be getting ready for a night out or something fun like that.''

''What with exams caving in on us?'' Elphaba lowered her head again and focused on the paragraph she was reading.

''Oh tish tosh.'' Galinda waved her hand in the air to dismiss such an idea.

''We need to have some fun Elphie.'' The blonde whined. Elphaba just murmured in response.

''Seriously Elphie.'' She said a little too loudly.

''Galinda, you're going to have to talk quietly, this is the library remember.'' Galinda huffed and rested her head on the table, whilst watching Elphaba work. She smiled to herself, trying to hold back a laugh, when Elphaba begun to chew her pen, with a soft frown on her face. Unable to hold it back, Elphaba looked away from the book, to a grinning Galinda.

''What?''

''You have ink on your lip.'' Galinda giggled. Elphaba wiped it away with her sleeve.

''Has it gone?'' She asked her. The blonde girl shook her head slowly.

''No, you have a little bit right there.'' She said as she placed her own lips on her supposed ink blotched ones and gave her a slow but heart flipping kiss.

''All gone.'' She whispered as she pulled away. Elphaba blushed by the fact she kissed her in a room full of students and also a certain someone who disapproved the most about that kiss. Elphaba froze in her seat and looked past Galinda's shoulder to find her father standing in the doorway staring as intently back. Galinda frowned as she saw Elphaba's expression change and turned to see what the big fuss was about.

''Oh hello again, was Madame Morrible in her office?'' She asked the man kindly, unaware of whom he was. Elphaba stared at Galinda confused at what she was doing. The man didn't respond to her answer.

''So you're Miss Galinda.'' He spoke up as he approached them slowly. Elphaba stood from her seat as equally slow.

''Yes I thought I introduced myself before.''

''Father, what are you doing here?'' Elphaba asked, ignoring Galinda for the moment.

''Father?!'' Galinda cried out, earning a rude shush from the librarian.

''Yes I'm Elphaba's father and I'm here to talk to her if you don't mind.'' Galinda blushed a pink colour, he had seen them kiss and she hadn't made a good first impression. That was never a good thing in her books but there was something about first impressions with the Thropp family, that didn't go well with her.

''Elphaba I need to talk to you now.'' He addressed her. She nodded her head obediently.

''Alone that is.'' He continued, with a glare to Galinda. Galinda felt awfully small all of a sudden and remained sat on her seat as Elphaba started to follow her Father. Just as she passes her, Galinda grabbed her arm.

''I didn't know that was your Father.'' She looked up at her with guilt in her eyes.

''Of course you didn't, its ok.'' She replied.

''Come see me later?'' Galinda asked.

''And turn up this time?'' She tried a smile, to lighten the mood, but Elphaba didn't return it she merely nodded and caught up to an impatient Frex Thropp.

* * *

Frex Thropp paced the room to and fro, without pause. Elphaba waited for him to say something.

''How long has this been going on?'' He asked, still pacing.

''A few months.'' Elphaba answered him obediently.

''Around about the time you chose to start neglecting your sister?'' He asked with a glare. She knew better than to lie and so told him the truth.

''Yes Father. But I never intended to neglect Nessa, it's just she didn't want anything to do with me once she found out-''

''Enough Elphaba! You abandoned your sister; your sister who very much needs your assistance and you fully well know it.''

''I can't be with her every hour of every day; I have my own life here too. Besides she doesn't even want my help anymore, she made that very clear.'' She said, with her head kept low as she fidgeted with her hands.

''I don't blame her.'' He snorted. Elphaba looked up at him.

''Father, I don't see what is so wrong.''

''Of course you don't. It is not right Elphaba.''

''What isn't?'' she folded her arms across her chest, waiting for his say in it all.

''You and your sinful relationship with that girl! The unnamed God does not approve of such absurd things, it's not natural!''

''Who says so? Is it actually written down that this cannot be? Or is it just something you want to forbid so I don't embarrass you any further then I've already done?''

''Don't you dare use that tone with me.'' He warned her and she looked away, shaking her head.

''We're not hurting anybody. We love each other and I'd do anything for her-''

''You do not love her. You're a child.''

''That's where you're wrong Father. I'm not a child, I'm an adult now. I can live my life the way I want it and I chose Galinda.''

''I forbid it Elphaba. I'll stop you from coming here, I'll stop you from seeing her every again.''

''I'm an adult Father. You have no right and no power to do that.'' She squared up against him. He looked away from her with disgust.

''Choose this Galinda girl then, but no full well that it'll be her or your family.'' He said cruelly and the fact she knew he was speaking out of truth and not out of anger, Elphaba felt a cold rush up her spine that sent chills throughout her body. Had she heard him right?

''What?'' She asked her voice on the verge of trembling.

''You heard me.'' His voice was quiet now, which only made it all the more unbearable to listen to.

''You choose between her or your family. Because you'll be no daughter of mine if you pick her.'' Elphaba blinked a couple of times.

''You're right about me not having the power to keep you away from university, but your Headmistress has and her and I agree on the matter of the two of you. I'm sure she'll see right to it, if you do make the wrong decision Elphaba.'' Frex picked up his hat, placed it on his head and left the room without another word.

Elphaba was at loss for words, she didn't call out to him to return, she didn't express her anger to him, she just stared back at the empty space where he just stood. Had that really just happened? Had he really just said that? Although deep inside her she knew it was more than likely to have come from him, she wasn't ready to hear such things from her own father. Parents were supposed to love you no matter what. Yet here hers was disgusted as to who she truly was. Not even giving her the chance to justify herself. She paced her room for what must have been hours, replaying the scene that she just witnessed over and over again in her mind. Her hands clenching around the sleeve of her top the more she thought about it. She was so angry, so frustrated but she walked around as composed as she could be, almost as though she was in a trance. It was only until Dr Dillamond walked in with a pile of books clutched to his chest that she broke out of it.

''Miss Elphaba? What are you doing in here, it's the end of the day?'' He asked setting his books down on a desk. Elphaba looked up and finally realised she was still in the lecture room.

''Err I'm sorry Doctor, I'm just leaving.'' She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder.

''Is everything alright?'' He inquired, concerned by the strange look on her face.

''I'm fine.'' She insisted.

''You don't look fine, you look a little upset.''

''I said I'm fine.'' She snapped at him and left the room as quickly as her father had. Leaving behind a baffled Dr Dillamond.

Galinda knocked repeatedly on the door, tapping her foot impatiently for an answer. When the door finally opened she wasted no time and stepped on inside without an invitation.

''Is Elphaba here?'' She asked.

''No thank God.'' Shen Shen answered her once best friend with a frown.

''It's awfully rude of you to come barging in like that Miss Galinda. Really where are your manners these days? You really have changed.'' Galinda just looked at her briefly before turning to Nessa who was sat with her dad. Galinda stopped short upon realising this and bowed her head.

''I'm sorry I thought you might be alone Nessa.'' Frex bore an ice cold glare at Galinda and tried to keep his mouth shut.

''No as you can see I'm with my Father. Is there something you wanted?'' She asked.

''I just wanted to know where Elphaba was.'' Galinda avoided Frex's eyes even though she could tell they were on her.

''Well I don't know.''

''Oh- ok.'' Galinda said quietly, she didn't know what else to say or do, so turned sharply to walk right back out but was stopped by Frex's voice.

''We both had a talk a couple of hours ago, I presume she's doing some serious thinking.'' He gritted.

''Thank you.'' Galinda said quietly.

''Do you know where she might be?''

''And why do you need to know?'' He asked.

''I – would like to see her.''

''And I doubt she will want to see you.'' He replied meanly.

''You've caused enough trouble after all, why don't you run on back to your dorm room and keep out of this from now on?''

''I didn't mean to cause trouble-'' she started.

''Leave.'' He interrupted. Galinda nodded her head obediently and left the room as quickly as she came in. Shen Shen closing the door firmly shut behind her.

''That girl has caused enough trouble already.'' Frex sniffed and turned to his daughter.

''Stay away from her my Nessa.''

''Yes Father.'' Nessa nodded her head obediently; he seemed to have that effect on people.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for your comments; they've encouraged me to start writing this again. I've just been so busy I haven't had the time with any of my fanfics so I apologise for that and hope to continue as soon as possible. Keep the comments coming, they always help :)**

* * *

When Galinda returned to her dorm room, she was surprised to see Elphaba standing at their window. She was obviously deep in thought because she hadn't noticed her presence.

''Elphie, what are you doing here?'' Galinda shut the door behind her and placed her bag onto the nearby desk.

''You wanted to see me remember?'' Elphaba turned around snapping out of her daydream.

''Of course I did. I was looking for you and ran into your Father.'' She said approaching her.

''My Father, what did he say?'' She asked rather quickly.

''Not much, 'leave before you cause more trouble' that was pretty much it.'' She smiled weakly.

''Oh, Galinda. I'm sorry he spoke to you like that.'' She sighed.

''It's not your fault. More importantly what did he say to you?'' Galinda asked.

''Can we sit down?''

''Sure.'' Galinda followed her other to the edge of her bed and sat down beside her.

''He said just what I expected him to say really. He certainly doesn't approve and insists I stop seeing you or he'll do something about it.'' Galinda opened her mouth to reply.

''What will he do?''

''Stop me from coming to Shiz, make sure I never see you again –''

''Elphie! He can't, can he?'' Upon hearing it Galinda panicked.

''I told him that he has no power to tell me what to do, that I'm not a little girl anymore, but as he reminded me Madame Morrible has the power to.''

''She can't kick us out just for being together Elphie.''

''No, but I'm sure if she's so set on doing so she'll find a way to find a reason that will be valid.''

''Like what?''

''I don't know. But if we go out of our way to disobey her and her rules, she'll find it a suitable reason.''

''Then from here on in we'll be model pupils.'' Galinda nodded her head. Elphaba gave her a look.

''Oh won't this be fun.'' Elphie rolled her eyes.

''It'll be worth it.'' Galinda grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

''It's almost end of the school year Elphie. Just another few weeks to get through and then we have the whole summer to ourselves.''

''And where are we to go exactly? My Father won't have me back Glin and I don't want to stay here over summer.'' Galinda looked down at their hands entwined. Searching for something to say.

''In all honesty, as long as I have you I don't care.'' Elphaba stroked back her curls and smiled at her. With a gentle kiss on her forehead, she let Galinda rest her head on her shoulder. After a few minutes of a comfortable silence, Galinda spoke again.

''Although my Momsie and Popsicle don't approve, I'm sure that once they meet you they will.'' She said quietly.

''What are you saying?''

''That you should come home with me over summer.''

''What?'' Elphaba asked surprised.

''Would you want to?'' Galinda asked looking up at her.

''Of course I would, but your parents, I mean what would-'' Galinda shook her head.

''I don't care. If they still want me as their daughter they will have to learn to deal.''

''You're too optimistic at times.'' Elphaba noted.

''I have to be it's either that or spend all summer with Horrible Morrible now isn't it?''

''The very idea!'' The green girl exclaimed.

''We'd see more of her too, not many people stay here over summer afterall.'' Elphaba grumbled at the thought.

''You really mean it then?'' Elphaba asked with a small smile after a moment.

''Absolutely. Besides you'll be doing me a favour.''

''Why's that?''

''Three months without my Elphie? I'd go insane.'' The blonde said in her typical dramatic style.

''God forbid you might start liking those Gillikin boys again.'' Elphaba joked with a grin.

''Never!'' Galinda exclaimed and joined in with her green girlfriend's laughter.

''So are you ready to be a model pupil?'' Elphaba asked as they calmed down.

''You're asking me if I'm ready to be a model pupil? Are you forgetting who you're speaking to?'' Galinda looked at her not impressed.

''I'm sorry, Little Miss Popular.''

''That's better. The real question is, are you, my green bean?'' Galinda teased her.

''I'm good with the study part and getting my work in on time. I could give the rest a shot.'' She said defending herself.

''That's if you don't have one of your usual outbursts.'' Glinda nudged her, knowing her well enough to know how passionate she gets in lectures and on speaking her mind.

''They're not outbursts. They're ... individual responses and well ok criticisms the majority of the time.''

''Here's to hoping Madame doesn't have any more of her animal rights poems then.''

''Now that will set me off.''

''And the whole university knows it.'' Galinda replied, but admired her all the more for being so passionate about these things. So much so that taking Elphaba completely by surprise she took her lips in her own, and engulfed her with her own little outburst, one that Elphaba instantly admired her for.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sooooo sorry this has taken so long. I have been without internet for over a month now and only have it for the next few days ahh! So whilst I have it, the first thing I did was post on here. Hope you all enjoy this short chapter. Here's to hoping it's not long before I get to post again. It's such a pain not having the internet :/**

* * *

Her father didn't even say goodbye to her. She heard he had left from her sister.

''He's gone back home. He feels he's made himself clear enough; either you come home after this is all cleared up or you don't come back at all.'' Nessa stated to her silent sister.

''His words not mine.''

''And what would you words be Nessa?'' Elphaba asked knowing it wouldn't be far off those words. Nessa didn't respond to the question.

''We're your family Elphaba. We want what's best for you in the end.''

''What do you know what's good for me?'' She shook her head irritated.

''As I've said, we're your family.''

''Then start acting it instead of my enemy.'' Not wanting to hear anymore, Elphaba stormed past her sister.

''Elphaba!'' Nessa called after her. She had not expected this to have gone on for so long. Nor had she imagined for her feelings to be so deep. She realised having a roommate would bring them closer, but not to that extent. The more she thought about it the more she grew confused. Why was Elphaba sacrificing her relationship with her family over a girl? A girl! Whatever the reason, Elphaba felt strongly about it. She was passionate about many things, but she just wouldn't let this one go.

With a gentle sigh she wheeled herself out of the room and shook the conversation to one side ... well as best as she could, because as she turned the corner she saw Galinda talking to a few girls by the lockers. She wheeled closer and with a clearing of her throat she interrupted their chatter.

''Galinda.'' Galinda turned and her smile faded.

''Could I have a word?''

''I have class at eleven.'' She wasn't particularly in the mood in talking with her after all of her disapprovals.

''Please.'' Nessa pleaded a little too desperately.

''This won't be long.'' Galinda thought for a moment and then nodded. Excusing herself from the morning gossip, she followed Nessa down to an unoccupied lecture room and listened to what she had to say.

Elphaba sat at the front of class for Professor Lungefore's history lesson as usual. He was rambling on the way he was known to do and for once Elphaba didn't catch a word for her. At least each student of his could say they hadn't listened to him now. The rest of the class were busy talking amongst themselves, despite his repeated plead to quieten down. With nothing better to do Elphaba exasperatedly tried to listen to him, but her mind was elsewhere. Galinda was late for the lesson and it had started half an hour ago now. Her eyes strained on the clock above his head, she watched it tick away to another second, another minute, and another five minutes. With a sigh of defeat Elphaba slumped back into her chair realising she wasn't coming.

'So much for model pupil Galinda.' She thought in her head. What had held her up? Knowing that she should have stayed with her after breakfast now, she begun doing the unspeakable thing she could ever do in class and begun doodling in her note book.

''He died a month after the death of his wife. Some say suicide, some say from heartache. Either way he was still respected for his accomplishment in life and a statue was raised in his home town. You can still see it to this day. Many come and pay their respects still for all he-'' He was interrupted by the opening and closing of the door.

''I'm awfully sorry Professor, may I take a seat?'' Galinda rushed.

''Class is almost over Miss Galinda.''

''I'm so sorry, I'll catch up.'' Glancing around the room and realising everyone else had pretty much missed the class by gossiping amongst themselves, he gestured for her to sit down.

''Thank you Professor.'' She ran to her seat beside Elphaba and dumped her bag on the floor by her feet.

''Where in Oz have you been?'' Elphaba talked through her teeth quietly.

''No talking please.'' He pleaded. The class quietened for a minute or so and begun whispering as soon as his back had turned. He sighed and carried out the rest of the class despite it, knowing he was the only one listening now.

''I was caught up.'' Galinda scribbled down what was written in white chalk on the blackboard.

''Where?'' Galinda ignored her and carried on scribbling.

''Galinda?''

''Wait till after class.''

''Why?''

''Because I have something to tell you.'' She turned and smiled at her. Elphaba opened her mouth to persist she tell her, but the lecturer looked at her over his spectacles. And so she leaned back in her seat and watched the clock tick to the end of the class.


End file.
